Sentimiento escondido
by RosasRojas
Summary: "Le pedí a Karin que fuera mi novia y aceptó.- dijo él con una sonrisa." "Me alegro por ti Sasuke-kun.- mintió con el corazon destrozado". Ese era el precio que debía pagar por su error, nunca debio enamorarse de su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Genero: **__(Romance, Friendship)_

_**.**_

_**Clasificación: **__(+18)_

_**.**_

_**Advertencias: **__(Lemon, Lime, Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

_**.**_

_**Resumen: **__"Le pedí a Karin que fuera mi novia y aceptó.- dijo él con una sonrisa." "Me alegro por ti Sasuke-kun.- mintió con el corazón destrozado". Ese era el precio que debía pagar por su error… nunca debió enamorarse de su mejor amigo._

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**..::Sentimiento escondido::..**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 1***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Traición"<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**liso su falda de plises con las manos levemente temblorosas, se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero y satisfecha con su aspecto sonrió intentando tranquilizarse con ese gesto, el corazón en ese momento martillaba fuertemente contra su pecho haciendo eco en sus oídos y las manos aun no paraban de temblarle, debía calmarse lo sabia, pero el solo hecho de pensar que él se encontraba abajo esperándole, hacia que todo dentro de ella explotara y sus acciones se volvieran torpes. Inhalo con toda la profundidad posible y dando un último vistazo al espejo se acerco a la cama para coger su mochila, se la puso cruzando su pecho, luego fue hacia la puerta y a un paso lento salio de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**iro por enésima vez su reloj de mano un poco impaciente, llevaba alrededor de media hora esperando a que Sakura bajara y a él… le hastiaba esperar.

.

-**Sasuke-kun no hagas eso**.- le distrajo una voz suave y dulce, levanto la mirada hacia las escaleras y la observo bajar, sonrió de lado.

**.**

**-Tardas mucho molestia**.- dijo en un tono burlón sabiendo que a ella no le gustaba que le llamara de esa manera.

**.**

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le reprimió-. **No hubieras pasado por mi entonces**.- le dijo seriamente sin mirarle a los ojos, cuando lo hacia no podía molestarse y es lo que en ese momento quería. Sasuke simplemente sonrió, Sakura nunca podría enojarse con él, su personalidad dulce y delicada no le permitía molestarse. Ella era demasiado buena.

.

.

La pelirrosa frunció levemente las cejas lanzando un suspiro al final, era imposible enojarse con Sasuke, levanto la mirada hacia él y sus mejillas empezaron a calentarse mientras su corazón nuevamente empezó a latir con rapidez, tan hipnotizada estaba que dio un mal paso y resbalo, cerro los ojos fuertemente, preparada para el impacto brutal contra el suelo mas unos fuertes brazos rodearon suavemente su cintura.

**.**

**-Si que eres torpe.- **le dijo Sasuke al oído, apenas había podido atajarla en el aire, un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura y se alejo rápidamente de él como si su contacto quemara tomando por sorpresa al pelinegro.

**.**

**-Lo siento**.- susurro mas que apenada ladeando el rostro, Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

**.**

**-Da igual… mira que es tarde, tu normalmente estas lista antes que yo**.- le dijo con seriedad, cuando llego a la casa de Sakura ella le atendió aun con pijama y un vaso con jugo en la mano, eso era bastante extraño, la pelirrosa bajo la mirada.

**.**

**-Me he dormido**.- confeso en un murmuro avergonzada ya que casi nunca le pasaba, normalmente siempre despertaba dos horas antes de la hora en que entraba al colegio para llegar sin prisa.

**.**

**-Cuéntame… que te mantuvo despierta anoche?- **pregunto el moreno con interés, Sakura se sobresalto y él pudo notarlo, aquello realmente le causo curiosidad.

**.**

**-Na-nada**.- apenas logro decir bajando la mirada.

**.**

**-Pues no es lo que parece… algo o alguien te quita el sueño**.- le dijo con sorna metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, Sakura levanto la mirada hacia él con un sonrojo en las mejillas, pero con una expresión seria.

**.**

**-No es nada**.- le corto seriamente, no quería que siguiera preguntándole, simplemente no deseaba recordar lo que tanto le dolía y entristecía… no quería recordar el porque se había pasado toda la noche llorando, Sasuke frunció el ceño.

**.**

**-Vámonos que es tarde.- **dijo fríamente adelantándose a la puerta principal, Sakura observo su espalda con tristeza, sabia que estaba molesto, lo conocía mejor que nadie, pero ella no podía decirle la verdad, el no se lo perdonaría. Bajo la mirada y un escozor empezó a producirse en sus ojos, restregó con sus manos sus orbes quitando la humedad de estos y lanzando un suspiro le siguió rápidamente.

.

.

Sasuke se encontraba ya frente a su convertible negro, al verla salir abrió la puerta del copiloto y la observo con sequedad, Sakura no se atrevió a mirarle, camino con la cabeza gacha y entro al vehiculo, se sobresalto cuando la puerta fue cerrada fuertemente y observo a Sasuke pasar frente al auto para luego meterse en el y arrancar rápidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**ordió su labio inferior y le observo de reojo, ya habían pasado diez minutos en un incomodo silencio y aquello no le gustaba para nada, Sasuke estaba molesto aun, lo sabia por la forma en que apretaba el volante, suspiro y se puso de lado volteando hacia él.

**.**

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo mas el pelinegro ni siquiera se inmuto**-. Sasuke-kun sigues molesto?- **le pregunto y luego se reprimió por decir algo tan estupido cuando sabia la respuesta.

.

-**No**.- se limito a responder él en un tono vacío. No, no estaba molesto, que va, estaba furioso. Sakura ocultaba algo desde hacia ya mucho tiempo atrás y había esperado pacientemente a que ella misma se lo dijera pero eso nunca ocurría, le disgustaba que Sakura le escondiese algo, eran amigos desde pequeños y ella debía tenerle confianza no?… últimamente la pelirrosa se alejaba mucho de él y eso le molestaba.

.

.

Sabia que era estupido enojarse por algo sin sentido, pero es que, el que ella le escondiese algo le hacia pensar que talvez Sakura no confiaba tan ciegamente en el como él lo hacia con ella y aquello no le agradaba en lo absoluto, porque para él Sakura era su mejor amiga y aunque no lo admitiera, porque su orgullo estaba primero, sabia que en el fondo le dolía pensar que talvez él no fuera tan importante para la pelirrosa como ella lo era para él.

**.**

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo ella en ese tono dulce que siempre acompañaba su voz, cerro por un escaso segundo los ojos al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios, Sakura era como un sol en su vida, ella estaba siempre a su lado sin importarle su mal humor o su silencio, ella no era como las demás chicas que se lanzaban sobre él por su aspecto físico y muchas veces por su nivel social, ella simplemente permanecía a su lado apoyándole cada vez que la necesitaba. La pelirrosa suspiro y volteo la mirada hacia la ventana rindiéndose al final, sus ojos se aguaron y se reprimió a si misma por las ganas que tenia de llorar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**staciono el auto en el parqueo de la preparatoria y nuevamente el silencio reino. Sakura al no poder soportarlo abrió la puerta del coche con la intención de salir pero una mano rodeo su antebrazo deteniéndola, los vellos de su espalda se erizaron y sintió como Sasuke se acercaba a ella hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de su rostro, pero sin invadir su espacio personal, centro sus ojos en los ónice y todo su alrededor se perdió por un momento.

.

**-Que ocultas Sakura?- **pregunto Sasuke seriamente, un pequeño sobresalto ataco el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y apretó sus labios levemente.

.

**-Na-nada Sasuke-kun**.- respondió tragando saliva con dificultad. Sasuke la observo fijamente repasando con cuidado cada una de sus facciones luego devolvió su mirada a los orbes jade de la chica.

**.**

**-Confía en mi**.- le susurro suavemente, pero sin perder la seriedad y frialdad que caracterizaba su voz. La ojijade asintió con la cabeza bajando la mirada pero Sasuke le cogio del mentón y la hizo mirarle.

**.**

**-Confía en mi Sakura**.- le susurro nuevamente y un nudo se formo en su garganta, el contacto de su piel contra la de ella empezó a producirle un calor en el pecho.

**.**

**-Hay… hay que sa-lir de aquí Sasuke-kun… pueden pen-sar mal.- **se excuso rápidamente con voz ahogada, debía alejar de él en ese instante. El agarre de Sasuke empezó a perder fuerza, pero ella no espero y se zafo de él para luego salir del auto.

.

**-Nos, nos ve-mos luego**.- dijo cerrando la puerta, empezó a caminar hacia el edificio sin siquiera esperarle, una vez que entro muchos chicos empezaron a saludarle, pero ella en ningún momento levanto la mirada, no devolvió ningún saludo ni hizo algún gesto, se dirigio directamente a los baños.

.

.

Cuando entro recorrió el lugar con la mirada nublada y al saber que estaba vacío dejo de morder su labio inferior y los sollozos empezaron escapar de su boca sin permiso, se acerco a los lavabos y se miro en los grandes espejos, las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas sonrosadas con libertad y sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, llevo una mano a su boca y ahogo en su garganta todo sonido traicionero que quisiera salir sin su autorización. Una vez logro reprimirlos empezó a limpiar sus húmedas mejillas en un intento inútil, las lagrimas no paraban de brotar, respiro profundamente reteniendo todo en su interior y su cuerpo tembló por ello. Cuando las lágrimas por fin se estancaron en sus ojos, se lavo el rostro y se limpio con una toalla de papel, arreglo su cabello y lista salio de los baños. Muchas personas la saludaron nuevamente y ella de igual manera lo hizo sonriéndoles con falsedad, algunos lo notaron, sus expresivos ojos jade la delataban, estaban sin brillo y opacos por una enorme tristeza.

.

.

.

Se detuvo frente a su salón y respiro con profundidad tratando de controlar todas las sensaciones en su interior antes de entrar, al hacerlo inconscientemente busco a Sasuke con la mirada, él se encontraba sentado en su pupitre hablando con Naruto el cual estaba en el asiento a su izquierda… su puesto. Suspiro, siempre pasaba lo mismo, no podía evitar el impulso poderoso de buscarle, la necesidad saber donde o como estaba, sus acciones eran automáticas y cuando se daba cuenta era demasiado tarde.

.

.

No podía controlarlo, era algo mucho más fuerte que ella, sus sentimientos la dominaban y aunque muchas veces había intentado eliminarlos, dejarlos en el olvido o siquiera ignorarlos, era simplemente imposible. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios… Sasuke la odiaría si lo supiera, se alejaría de su lado y es por ello prefería ocultar su sentir.

.

.

Porque era consiente de su _traición_… porque _nunca _debió enamorarse de su mejor amigo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>_**.**_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 2***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Confusión<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uspiro con los labios temblorosos, hacia un par de minutos el timbre del receso había sonado y por lo tanto ella había salido rápidamente del aula sin mirar a nadie.

En ese momento quería estar sola para poder desahogarse y es por ello que había ido al salón de música, donde estaba segura que absolutamente nadie llegaría.

.

Se sentó en la banca que estaba frente al piano y respiro profundamente.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y un nudo empezó a extenderse por toda su garganta, resultándole asfixiante y agobiador.

Le dolía el pecho y quería llorar para así liberarse de ese ardor, de esa sensación que le quemaba por dentro.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios.

.

Desde el principio supo que no debía sentir por Sasuke algo mas que amistad, pero era inevitable, él confiaba plenamente en ella, él la miraba de una manera especial, él era amable y siempre la defendía y cuidaba.

Sasuke era como un sueño y a pesar de que muchas veces podía ser mal humorado, serio y frío, era una buena persona.

.

Con el tiempo se enamoro de él como una estupida, le traiciono, por lo que decidió amarle en secreto y eso le destrozo el corazón.

Sasuke solo la miraba como su amiga y por ello le confiaba cosas… cosas que la herían profundamente.

.

.

.

El día anterior, ya tarde, cuando iban en el auto del moreno a su casa pues él siempre la dejaba luego de clases, Sasuke le confeso que le gustaba una chica, una chica que estaba en su salón… Karin.

En aquel momento retuvo sus lagrimas y se trago su dolor para sonreírle y aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero cuando Sasuke la dejo en su casa le dijo que ese día estaba bastante agotada para evitar que se quedara allí y luego cuando él se fue, todo lo que intento retener exploto dentro de ella y lloro, y lloro toda esa tarde y noche, y aun así el dolor no desapareció de su interior.

.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la hizo sobresaltar, limpio rápidamente sus mejillas húmedas y sorbió la nariz para luego dirigir su mirada hacia aquel punto.

**-Sakura**.- dijo el chico deteniéndose al observarla.

**-Sasori-san**.- susurro sonriéndole levemente.

.

Él era el presidente del consejo estudiantil, un joven muy bueno e inteligente, siempre atento con todas las personas y apuesto también, tenía el cabello rojo intenso y los ojos miel, era alto y fornido, cursaba el último de preparatoria al igual que ella solo que en diferente sección.

**-¿Que haces aquí?- **le pregunto el pelirrojo acercandose a donde ella estaba.

**-Pensaba**.- mascullo suavemente.

**-Buen lugar**.- dijo él sonriendo.

**-Eso mismo creo yo**.- respondió Sakura bajando la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros con una mueca en los labios similar a una sonrisa.

**-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- **pregunto el ojimiel haciéndola levantar la mirada a él.

**-Claro**.- afirmo rápidamente corriéndose en la banca.

.

Sasori se sentó a su lado y le sonrió, luego dirigio su mirada hacia al frente y acaricio suavemente la tapa que cubría el teclado del piano.

**-No hay mejor instrumento que este.- **susurro.

**-¿Sabes tocarlo?**- le pregunto la pelirrosa curiosa, el chico asintió devolviendo la mirada a ella-. **Puedes… ¿puedes tocar algo?**- le pidió con algo de timidez.

.

El Akasuna le sonrió y luego volteo la mirada al piano, subió la tapa del teclado y respiro profundamente antes de que sus dedos presionaran con suma delicadeza las teclas del instrumento.

.

Sakura escuchó absorta la hermosa melodía, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Sasori, el piano era el mejor instrumento del mundo.

La fluidez con la que el pelirrojo tocaba hacia parecer que aquello era realmente sencillo… como si tocar el piano fuera la cosa más fácil y hermosa que existía

Cerró los ojos y sonrió con levedad olvidando de un momento a otro todo aquello que la mortificaba… y concentrándose únicamente en el dulce sonido que emitía con suavidad aquel instrumento hasta que el chico se detuvo.

.

Observo fijamente al pelirrojo y este de igual manera le devolvió la mirada.

**-Tocas muy bonito**.- le dijo con fascinación.

**-Gracias**.- se limito a decir él modesto.

**-Por un momento todo desapareció… es algo maravilloso**.- mascullo suavemente sonriéndole con sinceridad.

**-Me alegra mucho**.- susurro Sasori mientras bajaba la cabeza, suspiro y luego devolvió la mirada a ella y la observo a los ojos**-. Sonríe mas seguido Sakura… te ves mas hermosa cuando lo haces de verdad.**- le dijo con naturalidad sonriéndole, la pelirrosa enrojeció y bajo la mirada rápidamente.

**-No digas eso**.- musito apenada.

**-¿Porque?, si es la verdad… no te avergüences por eso**.- le dijo divertido al verla tan avergonzada. Sakura era una chica verdaderamente hermosa y le gustaba muchísimo, por eso cuando entro a ese salón y la vio, se acerco a ella sin dudarlo.

**-Sasori-san… yo… gracias**.- mascullo levantando la mirada a él.

**-Solo dije la verdad Sakura.- **le respondió sonriendo, de pronto la expresión de su rostro cambio y la miro fijamente por un momento**-. ¿Porque estabas tan triste?**- le pregunto suavemente, Sakura se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que creyó que él no lo había notado.

**-Es solo… es que….- **balbuceo mordiendo su labio inferior.

**-Si no quieres decírmelo no importa**.- dijo el pelirrojo con tranquilidad.

**-Gracias Sasori-san**.- susurro Sakura suspirando al final.

**-¿Porque siempre me llamas de esa manera?… me haces sentir demasiado mayor… como si yo fuera un señor y apenas tengo diecinueve años**.- le dijo él torciendo la boca mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Sakura rió suavemente con cierta diversión.

**-¿Que te parece?… mmm**.- murmuro poniendo un dedo en su barbilla aparentando pensar**-. Y si te digo Sasori-kun ¿te molestaría?**- le pregunto sonriendo de costado, Sasori alzo una ceja.

**-Claro que no**.- le respondió.

.

La pelirrosa le miro y luego sonrió mas abiertamente, Sasori le agradaba mucho, era un buen amigo y siempre la animaba.

**-Esta bien… entonces te diré Sasori-kun**.

**-Me gusta como se escucha**.- dijo el ojimiel levantándose-. **¿Que te parece si salimos de aquí?**- le propuso extendiendo su mano hacia ella, la Haruno sin siquiera dudarlo la tomo y ambos salieron del aula.

.

Una vez afuera los dos por igual soltaron la mano del otro mientras se encaminaban por el pasillo.

**-¿Adonde quieres ir?**- le pregunto la pelirrosa mirándolo con la cabeza levemente hacia arriba, ya que el chico era bastante mas alto que ella, aunque no tanto como Sasuke.

**-Pues… no se… ¿que tal si vamos a la cafetería?**- sugirió él sonriendo.

**-No se oye mal… aun no he comido**.- confeso Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas.

**-Entonces no se hable más.-** dijo el chico

**-Sakura**.- llamo una voz familiar a sus espaldas.

.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se estremeció y se detuvo casi de golpe, algo que Sasori pudo percibir.

.

Sakura dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y observo al pelinegro.

**-Sasuke-kun.- **susurro suavemente.

**-Necesito hablar contigo**.- dijo el moreno mirándola, para luego desviar su atención hacia el pelirrojo y observarlo de manera despectiva.

**-Mmm… yo**.- dudo Sakura volteando a ver a Sasori, este sonrió al notarlo, despues de todo no pasaba desapercibido para la pelirrosa.

**-Esta bien Sakura… luego te veo**.- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

**-Claro Sasori-kun**.- susurro con alegría.

.

Sasori le sonrió y luego dio media vuelta y emprendió camino. Sakura lo observo hasta que se perdió al doblar en un pasillo, luego desvio la mirada a Sasuke sonriéndole.

**-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de el?**- le pregunto el pelinegro seriamente en un tono algo molesto.

**-Pues… no se exactamente, Sasori-kun es muy amable**.- respondió la pelirrosa.

**-Hmp… que bien.- **fue lo único que dijo antes de emprender camino.

La ojijade se puso a su lado y camino junto a él en silencio.

.

Salieron del edificio del colegio a las áreas verdes y se sentaron en una banca que estaba bajo un gran arbol.

**-Sasuke-kun… ¿de que quieres hablar?**- pregunto Sakura decidiendo romper el silencio, Sasuke la observo fijamente.

**-¿Porque estas distante Sakura?**- le contesto con otra pregunta, la pelirrosa desvio la mirada mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

**-No, no se de que ha-blas**.- dijo con voz temblorosa.

**-Claro que si… tú escodes algo**.- afirmo el moreno con seguridad, Sakura trago saliva difícilmente y volvió la mirada a él.

**-No Sasuke-kun… en serio**.- dijo intentado sonar convincente, mas Sasuke la observo con los ojos entrecerrados, desconfiando completamente de lo que decía, Sakura jamás seria buena mintiéndole… no a él.

**-¿Porque te empeñas en mentirme?… ¿no confías en mí?**.- le pregunto él con un deje de resentimiento, un nudo empezó a formarse en la garganta de la pelirrosa.

**-No es eso**.- contesto rápidamente.

**-Entonces Sakura… ¿que es?**- interrogo frunciendo el ceño, no comprendía la nueva actitud que había adquirido su amiga y eso le frustraba.

**-Tu no puedes saberlo**.- susurro Sakura bajando la mirada.

**-Maldita sea… ¿porque Sakura?… tu eres mi mejor amiga**.- la pelirrosa cerro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo la opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras y saber que posiblemente era el único titulo que tendría en la vida de él-. **No tienes ni idea que lo que significas para mí… eres… eres**.- continúo el pelinegro.

El corazón de Sakura se acelero y lo observo fijamente con atención y ansiedad hasta el timbre del receso sonó irrumpiendo el momento y quebrando esa burbuja de cristal.

.

El moreno callo de golpe al escuchar el sonido y apretó fuertemente los labios mientras se levantaba.

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo la ojijade en un tono bajo.

**-Solamente… tenme la confianza para contarme cualquier cosa Sakura**.- suspiro-. **Debemos irnos sino llegaremos tarde**.- le dijo seriamente emprendiendo camino.

**-Hai**.- respondió levantándose de la banca, suspiro antes de darle alcance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 3***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Dolor<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e sentía confundida aun, el día anterior cuando estaba con Sasuke sintió realmente que él le diría algo importante y no podía evitar ilusionarse, pensando que posiblemente Sasuke se diera cuenta de que la quería como algo mas que una amiga.

La sola idea lograba que su corazón latiera con muchísima fuerza, aunque verdaderamente aquello le parecía algo soñado y ilusorio.

.

.

En ese momento se encontraba sentada en su pupitre dibujando garabatos en la última página de uno de sus cuadernos.

Estaba sola en el salón, los demás chicos se encontraban en el gimnasio recibiendo la clase de deportes a la cual ella no podía asistir ya que era asmática.

.

Suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

**-Sakura-chan… Sakura-chan**.- llamo un rubio entrando rápidamente al salón, la pelirrosa se sobresalto y desvio su mirada a la puerta.

**-Naruto-kun**.- susurro suavemente.

**-Sakura-chan… el teme quería hablar contigo, te esta esperando en el salón de noveno grado.- **le dijo el ojiazul seriamente, algo muy extraño en él, pero que Sakura paso por alto.

**-¿Para que?-** pregunto ansiosa.

**-Tu solo ve… él te lo dirá**.- le respondió desviando la mirada.

**-Esta bien**.- susurro levantándose rápidamente de su pupitre.

Se colgó la mochila cruzándola en su pecho para luego acercarse a la puerta emocionada, pensando en la posibilidad de que Sasuke le dijera lo que ella mas quería.

En cuanto paso al lado de Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreía.

Naruto y su mejor amiga, Ino, eran los únicos que sabían de los fuertes sentimientos que profesaba hacia Sasuke.

.

Se encamino por el pasillo y doblo a su derecha chocando contra alguien.

**-Sakura**.- le llamo el chico, la pelirrosa levanto el rostro hacia él al reconocer esa voz.

**-Sasori-kun.- **dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

**-¿Que te pasa?**- le pregunto él extrañado, el día anterior Sakura andaba visiblemente decaída y ese día estaba radiante.

**-Nada… me debo ir**.- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla, luego se dispuso a emprender camino nuevamente.

**-Sakura**.- susurro Sasori para si mismo mientras tocaba la mejilla que ella le había besado.

**-Luego te veo Sasori-kun**.- se despidió la pelirrosa alejándose sin mirarlo, el ojimiel la observo por un momento hasta perderla de vista cuando ella doblo por un pasillo.

Bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los labios, luego sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacia, se propuso a seguir el camino que la pelirrosa tomaba.

Algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

.

.

**R**espiro profundamente mirando la puerta, estaba frente al salón de noveno grado ya y sentía una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo, las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía constantemente, a una velocidad que parecía sobrehumana.

Trago saliva con dificultad mientras sonreía intentando tranquilizarse, luego abrió la puerta y se adentro al aula, pero, quedo petrificada en su sitio al observar la escena frente a ella.

Sasuke estaba abrazado a Karin mientras la besaba pasionalmente, la pelirroja se encontraba sentada sobre el escritorio del profesor con las piernas alrededor de la cadera del moreno.

.

En ese momento sintió como su corazón se encogió con fuerza y retrocedió un paso casi por inercia queriendo salir en ese instante de ahí, pero topo contra la puerta llamando así la atención de ambos chicos, que se separaron inmediatamente y desviaron la mirada hacia ella.

**-Yo, yo sien-to interrumpirlos.- **se disculpo torpemente moviendo con nerviosismo las manos en el aire mientras bajaba la mirada.

.

Sasuke conmocionado se separo de la ojirroja rápidamente mientras que Sakura retrocedía otro paso.

**-No… Sakura espera**.- susurro el moreno dando un paso hacia adelante al notar la intención que ella tenía de irse.

**-Lo si-ento**.- se disculpo la ojijade nuevamente saliendo y cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Las lágrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro y se mordió el labio inferior evitando emitir algún sonido, las manos le temblaron casi con brusquedad e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en ese momento, salir corriendo.

**.**

**-Sakura… maldición**.- mascullo Sasuke entre dientes al verla cerrar la puerta.

**-No te preocupes tanto Sasuke… seguramente la tomamos por sorpresa**.- dijo Karin bajando del escritorio y acercandose a él. Se colgó de sus hombros y empezó a besarle el cuello, pero el moreno no le presto atención.

**-Tengo que hablar con ella.- **susurro Sasuke para si mismo alejando a la ojirroja suavemente de él.

**-Pero**.- protesto la chica frunciendo el ceño, lo halo hacia ella frustrada y celosa y lo beso con pasión intentando que él le correspondiera.

.

Ahogo un grito de frustración en su garganta cuando Sasuke la separo de él nuevamente.

**-Luego te veo**.- susurro mirándola por un momento, para despues caminar hacia la puerta rápidamente y salir del salón, con la única intención de buscar a Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Estupida… estupida**.- pensó dolida.

.

¿Como pudo creer que alguien como Sasuke se fijaría en ella teniendo tanto de donde escoger?.

.

Se detuvo cuando el oxigeno empezó a faltarle y puso una mano en su pecho intentado recuperarlo mas le era imposible.

Busco con desesperación su inhalador en el bolsillo derecho de su camisa de uniforme y al encontrarlo lo llevo rápidamente a su boca, y lo presiono haciendo que el aire por fin entrase a sus pulmones.

.

Tosió suavemente respirando de manera acelerada y luego se limpio las mejillas con brusquedad sintiéndose débil y patética.

**-Sakura**.- le llamo Sasuke corriendo hacia ella.

.

El cuerpo de la pelirrosa se tenso y limpio con rapidez sus ojos y mejillas para luego con las manos temblorosas guardar el inhalador en una de las bolsas de su mochila.

**-¿Porque te fuiste así?**- pregunto el moreno deteniéndose tras ella con la respiración algo agitada, le había costado alcanzarla.

.

Sakura volteo hacia él sonriéndole con falsedad.

**-Es que… lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos**.- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros como si no importase.

**-Tu no interrumpes nada Sakura.- **respondió él suavemente haciendo que el pecho se le contrajese**-. Yo quería decírtelo antes pero no hallaba la manera**.- le explico y luego suspiro-. **Le pedí Karin que fuera mi novia y acepto**.- dijo él con una sonrisa ladina.

**.**

La pelirrosa sintió como su corazón se encogía con bastante fuerza como si fuera oprimido con la única intención de dañarla y tuvo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero lo soporto y retuvo todo en su interior, inhalando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

**-Me alegro por ti Sasuke-kun**.- mintió.

**-Fue hace poco**.- se explico él al saber que se lo había ocultado. Ese día había decidido anunciárselo a solas pues ya llevaba dos semanas de noviazgo con la pelirroja, pero Karin no se lo permitió alegando que ella debía estar presente.

.

Y Sakura sintió como su corazón se oprimía aun mas al escucharle decir esas palabras pues aquello significaba que su relación con la ojirroja no era de ese día sino desde antes.

**-No tienes que explicarme nada… estoy contenta de que por fin tengas lo que quieres.- **le dijo sonriendo con cansancio, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

**-¿Sakura que tienes?**- le pregunto él al observarla mejor y darse cuenta de su estado, estaba pálida y parecía bastante débil como si fuera a desmayarse.

**-Nada… es solo que no me siento muy bien… creo que me iré a casa**.- susurro con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quieres te lleve?**.- le propuso caminando hacia ella.

**-No**.- negó rápidamente con cierta brusquedad haciéndolo detener de golpe.

**-¿Que?… ¿porque?**.- le pregunto él frunciendo el ceño.

**-No te molestes**.- compuso Sakura al darse cuenta de su error, pero es que, en ese momento lo único que quería era alejarse de él, porque el solo hecho de verle le dañaba hasta el fondo del alma.

**-No es ninguna molestia.- **dijo Sasuke seriamente.

**-Yo puedo ir sola**.- contraataco la pelirrosa, el ojinegro la observo fijamente escudriñándola con la mirada y cuando iba a alegar por el repentino rechazo de ella fue interrumpido nuevamente.

**-Sakura… te estuve buscando por todos lados**.- dijo Sasori haciendo acto de presencia, el moreno inmediatamente desvio la mirada hacia él.

**-Sasori-kun.- **susurro la pelirrosa mirándole.

**-Todavía te duele la cabeza… ven te llevo a casa.- **dijo el pelirrojo pasándole un brazo por los hombros y apegándola a su cuerpo.

**-No te preocupes yo lo hare.- **aclaro Sasuke con suma seriedad.

**-No es necesario que lo hagas… despues de todo, es mi deber**.- dijo Sasori con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros.

**-Tu deber… ¿de que demonios estas hablando?**- pregunto el Uchiha frunciendo el ceño.

**-Sakura no te lo ha dicho aun… ohh seguramente lo olvido**.- exclamo el chico aparentando estar pensativo.

**-¿Decirme que?.- **le pregunto Sasuke empezando a hastiarse, ese tipo le caía como una patada al hígado.

**-Que ella y yo somos novios**.- dijo Sasori con una gran sonrisa, la expresión en el rostro del pelinegro se descompuso al escucharle y parpadeo levemente intentando procesar sus palabras sin llegar a creerlas.

**-¿Que?- **volteo hacia la pelirrosa -. **¿Es cierto Sakura?- **pregunto incrédulo. La ojijade lo observo fijamente manteniéndose en silencio, en ese momento estaba tan dolida y conmocionada que simplemente no podía contestar, sentía que si abría la boca lo único que emitiría eran sollozos y se desarmaría ahí mismo.

**-Claro que lo es**.- aseguro firmemente el pelirrojo, volteo la mirada hacia Sakura observándola de arriba a abajo y luego la devolvió a él-. **¿Sabes?… me encantaría seguir platicando contigo pero Sakura se siente mal, como ya te diste cuenta, así que… hasta luego**.- se despidió llevándose a la ojijade consigo.

.

Sasuke los observo hasta perderlos de vista, llevo una mano a su cabello y lo alboroto mientras fruncía el ceño pensando una y otra vez en lo que le había dicho el pelirrojo.

_¿Realmente ellos serian novios?_

Negó con la cabeza incrédulo, Sakura nunca le ocultaría algo tan serio ¿cierto?… no ella, ella, no lo haría.

.

Bajo la mirada sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho al pensar en esa posibilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 4***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Enojo<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Gracias por, por sacarme de allí Sasori-kun**.- susurro la pelirrosa con la mirada gacha, en ese momento se encontraban en los parqueos del instituto, Sasori la había llevado ahí sin decir ninguna sola palabra y lo agradecía, pues temía desmoronarse frente a él

**No te preocupes.- **dijo el chico suavemente mientras caminaba halándola consigo hacia su auto.

**No tienes que llevarme a casa… no te molestes en eso**.- mascullo la pelirrosa respirando profundamente antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, Sasori se alejo de ella y fue hacia la puerta del copiloto de su vehiculo

**Como ya le dije a tu amigo no es ninguna molestia**.- le contesto encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría. Sakura fijo sus ojos jade vidriosos en los orbes miel del chico y Sasori le hizo un gesto con la cabeza pidiéndole que se acercara mientras le sonreía.

.

La pelirrosa intento devolver la sonrisa mas la tristeza que sentía era demasiado fuerte, se aproximo a él y se detuvo cuando lo tuvo frente a frente

**Gracias**.- susurro mirándolo por unos segundos antes de entrar al vehiculo.

.

.

.

Ladeo el rostro aun lado intentado distraerse, ya le había dicho a Sasori la dirección de su casa agradeciéndole nuevamente.

Suspiro con los labios temblorosos recordando la escena que había visto hacia unos minutos, su corazón se estrujo con fuerza mientras sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente, trago saliva con dificultad sintiendo el ardor en su garganta por el nudo que la atravesaba.

.

Retuvo un sollozo y las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas.

**No llores… él no lo merece**.- susurro Sasori con voz suave y tranquila, Sakura se sobresalto al escucharlo y se limpio rápidamente las mejillas

**No, no es na-da**.- murmuro con voz quebrada reprimiéndose mentalmente por ser tan débil

**Si Sasuke no se da cuenta de lo bella que tú eres entonces no vale la pena**.- dijo el chico volteando la mirada hacia ella al parar en un semáforo en rojo, Sakura lo observo mientras se sonrojaba por sus palabras

**Como sabes… como**.- balbuceo

**Que como se que tu estas enamorada de Sasuke… solamente lo intuí.- **explico encogiéndose de hombros mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz al frente, la devolvió a ella, ya que la luz aun no había cambiado

**Soy tan obvia**.- susurro Sakura apenada, bajando la cabeza

**No te preocupes… no lo eres**.- la animo el ojimiel volteando hacia enfrente y arrancando el vehiculo nuevamente

**Eso es bueno- **musito la pelirrosa limpiándose las mejillas

.

.

.

**Sasori-kun… por-porque dijiste que, que éramos novios**.- le pregunto suavemente mirándole, ya estaban por llegar a su casa y desde hacia un rato quería formular la pregunta pero no había encontrado la manera por lo que decidió hacerlo directo

**Porque era la única manera de sacarte de ahí… te molesta**.- le dijo el chico con serenidad mientras tenia la mirada fija en el camino

**No… no**.- se apresuro a decir, despues de todo le agradecía el haberlo hecho ya que esa fue la única forma en que Sasuke le dejo ir sin hacer tantas preguntas y poner peros

**Que bien porque creo que algunos chicos me escucharon decirlo y posiblemente para mañana toda la escuela lo sabrá**.- explico el pelirrojo torciendo la boca

**Creo que si.- **susurro Sakura lanzando un suspiro al final

.

.

.

Se estaciono frente a la casa de la pelirrosa y volteo hacia ella, Sakura tenía la mirada gacha y fija en sus manos juntas.

**No te pongas triste por lo que paso… eso opaca tu belleza**.- susurro Sasori con tranquilidad, Sakura se sonrojo al escucharle y levanto rápidamente la mirada hacia él

**No digas eso**.- dijo apenada por sus palabras, Sasori era muy galante y siempre le decía cosas como esas haciéndola avergonzar

**Porque… solo es la verdad… no te imaginas lo bonita que eres**.- respondió el pelirrojo acariciándole las mejillas

**No, no es… etto, yo**.- balbuceó Sakura nerviosa por el contacto

**Shh… no digas nada**.- le susurro Sasori mirándola fijamente a los ojos, respiro con profundidad cogiendo valor-. **Tu me gustas Sakura, me gustas mucho**.- confeso, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos mientras enrojecía, nunca se le paso por la cabeza algo como aquello

**Sasori-kun yo**.- intento decir con voz aun atascada

**Solo… solo dame una oportunidad… permíteme hacerte olvidar.- **le pidió acercandose a ella.

Paso la mano que tenia en la mejilla por su cuello hasta su nuca, la halo hacia él y tomo sus suaves labios, los apretó contra los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos.

Sakura en cambio tenia los ojos muy abiertos y no reaccionaba, aun seguía sorprendida.

.

Sasori empezó a mover sus labios contra los de ella con más fuerza pero la pelirrosa le agarro de los hombros y le aparto suavemente mientras bajaba la mirada

**No hagas eso**.- susurro llevando sus dedos a sus labios, ese había sido su primer beso

**Maldita sea… lo siento, no debí aprovecharme de ti cuando estas tan vulnerable**.- dijo el chico alborotándose el cabello mientras se erguía en su asiento

**No, no es eso… es solo que, yo no te puedo corresponder**.- mascullo ella con la mirada gacha mientras aun acariciaba sus labios

**No es necesario**.- le dijo el pelirrojo rápidamente

**No te quiero lastimar Sasori-kun**.- susurro mirándolo con los ojos vidriosos, Sasori negó con la cabeza mientras le agarraba las manos y sonreía

**No lo harás, nada mas dame una oportunidad**.- le pidió ansioso, Sakura trago saliva.

**Déjame pensarlo**.- le respondió suavemente.

.

En ese momento se sentía tan cansada emocionalmente que no podía ni responderle ya que tenia las ideas demasiado revueltas y temía darle un contestación errónea, no quería dañar a Sasori cuando él la había ayudado y era tan bueno con ella

**Esta bien… mañana te vendré a buscar para ir al colegio.- **dijo el chico con una sonrisa

**No, no es…**

**Permíteme hacerlo si**.- insistió

**Bien… adiós.- **salio rápidamente del auto, no quería ni tenia el ánimo para intentar siquiera negarse

**Adiós Sakura.- **dijo Sasori suavemente, la pelirrosa volteo hacia él y se despidió con la mano intentando sonreír, luego se acerco a su casa.

El pelirrojo arranco el vehiculo rápidamente mientras una sonrisa ladina se formaba en sus labios.

Despues de todo, había sido buena idea seguir a Sakura, sin contar que el Uchiha sin saberlo le había facilitado bastantes cosas, aunque también se había dado cuenta de que él podría arruinarle todo con la pelirrosa.

.

.

.

Entro a su casa y cerro la puerta a su espalda, suspiro mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

La casa estaba sola como siempre, sus padres eran doctores y trabajaban en el hospital central desde muy mañana, antes de que ella entrara al colegio, hasta las pasadas las siete de la tarde por lo que aun tenia tiempo para pensar y desahogarse.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigio inmediatamente a su habitación, en cuanto llego puso su mochila sobre el sillón que estaba en una esquina del dormitorio y se acerco a su cama para tirarse en esta y llorar, se sentía verdaderamente destrozada y triste.

Lloro y lloro hasta que sus ojos ardieron e inevitablemente cayo en el sueño

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura… Sakura.- **dijo una mujer de cabello fucsia y orbes miel moviéndola suavemente. La pelirrosa empezó a abrir los ojos con pereza preguntándose quien interrumpía su sueño, levanto la mirada hacia aquella persona

**Mmm… mamá**.- susurro con voz ronca sentandose en la cama, se cruzo de piernas y tapo su boca bostezando

**Hija… Sasuke esta abajo, te vino a buscar**.- dijo la mujer suavemente, Sakura se paralizo al escuchar aquel nombre

**Sasuke-kun.- **mascullo bajando la mirada, no quería hablar con él, no en ese momento-. **Por favor dile que estoy indispuesta**.- le pidió levantando la mirada a ella.

**Deberías atenderlo**.- le aconsejo la ojicafe

**No me siento bien mamá**.- se excuso suspirando al final

**¿Que tienes?… ¿te duele algo?**- pregunto la mujer rápidamente, Sakura negó con la cabeza, su madre era muy, muy sobre protectora y exagerada

**No, no te preocupes, es solo que… estoy cansada**.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada intentando tranquilizarla, la ojicafe suspiro y luego se encogió de hombros

**Esta bien… le diré a Sasuke que estas dormida.- **se dirigio a la puerta**-. Revisa tu celular que desde que llegue no ha dejado de sonar.- **le dijo antes de salir

**Hai**.- contesto Sakura acercandose a la orilla del colchón.

Se levanto con pereza y se acerco a su mochila, busco en una de los bolsillos frontales de esta y saco su móvil, lo abrió y empezó a chequearlo.

Se acerco rápidamente hacia la puerta y camino por el corredor de igual manera para despues bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

Tenia ocho llamadas perdidas de Sasuke lo que le hacia pensar que aquello posiblemente era importante.

.

Se acerco a su madre cuando esta estaba por entrar a la sala y le agarro de uno de los brazos deteniéndola

**Mamá, mamá… espera, si lo atenderé**.- le dijo con una sonrisa, la mujer la miro un momento y luego asintió

**Esta bien, si necesitan algo estaré en la cocina**.- le aviso para luego encaminarse a dicho lugar

**Hai**.- respondió.

Bajo la mirada y limpio en su camisa sus manos sudadas, suspiro al mirarse a si misma, aun tenia puesto el uniforme.

.

Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y respiro profundamente antes de acercarse a la sala

**Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo, el moreno que estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida, la observo fijamente con una expresión fría

**Sakura**.- dijo con sequedad levantándose

**Vamos a mi habitación**.- susurro empezando a caminar, Sasuke la siguió de cerca y ambos subieron las escaleras.

Aquello era normal en la casa de ambos, despues de tanto tiempo de ser amigos sus padres no les decían nada pues confiaban plenamente en ellos.

.

Entraron a la habitación de la pelirrosa y esta fue hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, Sasuke simplemente cerró la puerta y la volteo a ver

**¿Que pasa Sasuke-kun?**- le pregunto intentado calmar sus nervios por la mirada de él

**¿Ese tipo y tu son novios?**- fue directo, Sakura se sobresalto por la pregunta

**Aaa… Sasori-kun**.- susurro recordando al pelirrojo, mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, estaba en problemas por lo que había dicho Sasori

**Si él y tu… ¿es cierto Sakura? ¿es eso lo que me has estado ocultando?**.- pregunto el pelinegro con un deje de molestia

**Yo… mira… es que**.- balbuceo sin saber que contestar, se encontraba demasiado nerviosa

**¿Porque no me lo dijiste Sakura?**.- dijo Sasuke fríamente

**Él y yo… es que el.- **intento explicarse

**Debiste habérmelo dicho… yo soy tu mejor amigo**.- la interrumpió fuertemente

**Espera… es que él fue, es**.- balbuceo mientras la respiración se le aceleraba

**No lo puedo creer Sakura… no puedo creer que no confiaras en mi**.- le reprocho duramente, los ojos de la chica se aguaron

**Es que el… yo, yo**.- se detuvo mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad, trato inhalar por la boca y llevo una mano a su pecho al sentir como el aire no entraba a sus pulmones.

.

Sasuke volteo a verla y su expresión fue de terror

**Sakura… Sakura… ¿donde esta tu inhalador?… ¿donde Sakura?**.- le pregunto desesperado acercandose a ella

**En la, en la, la mochi-la**.- susurro la pelirrosa a duras penas

**Maldita sea**.- mascullo Sasuke acercandose al sofá donde estaba la mochila, empezó a buscar en las bolsitas frontales con las manos temblorosas.

.

Cuando eran pequeños Sakura había sufrido un ataque de asma muy fuerte frente a él, la pelirrosa se había desmayado en sus brazos quedando tiesa y pálida como un cadáver, la tuvieron que llevar al hospital y mantenerla en observación durante cinco días, desde entonces le daba miedo atroz cuando aquello ocurría.

.

Se acerco rápidamente a Sakura al tener el objeto en mano, se sentó en la cama y la acerco a él apretándola contra su cuerpo

**Respira Sakura… respira, vamos respira**.- susurro con angustia, poniendo el inhalador en la boca y presionándolo, la pelirrosa jadeo al sentir el aire por fin entrar a sus pulmones y tosió levemente.

**Estas bien… estas bien, aay dios**.- exclamo Sasuke abrazándola fuertemente

**Estoy bien**.- musito ella con voz ronca luego de un momento mientras su cuerpo se estremecía por estar tan pegada a él

**Lo siento, lo siento perdóname**.- susurro Sasuke con las manos temblorosas, sintiéndose culpable

**No es nada**.- dijo Sakura en voz baja separándose lentamente de él

**¿Estas segura que estas bien?… no… llamare a Sakumi**.- dijo el moreno antes de levantarse, Sakura lo tomo del antebrazo y negó con la cabeza

**No… no la llames, mamá es demasiado exagerada, seguramente me llevara a cuidados intensivos o algo por el estilo**.- murmuro intentando sonreír, Sasuke se sentó nuevamente en la cama

**Lo siento no debí… no debí ponerme así**.- se disculpo restregando entre si, sus manos frías

**No te preocupes Sasuke-kun… esta bien**.- le tranquilizo acariciándole suavemente el brazo

**Pero es que… es que…**

**Ya… no importa ¿si?**- le interrumpió, sabia que Sasuke se sentía culpable por lo que había sucedido

**Esta bien… bien.- **susurro el moreno tratando que convencerse de ello, estaba demasiado nervioso y alterado, tapo su rostro con sus manos y respiro profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse

**Ahora, ¿que te parece si me ayudas con la tarea de química?… aun no la he hecho**.- intento distraerlo.

Se levanto de la cama y se acerco al sofá donde estaba su mochila.

Sasuke la observo fijamente pensando en lo delicada que era, suspiro intentando buscar alguna razón lógica para haberla atacado de aquella manera tan brusca por la supuesta relación que tenia ella con el Akasuna, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sakura se acerco a él con un cuaderno en las manos

.

.

.

.

.

**E**l timbre de la casa sonó distrayéndola, suspiro mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, seguramente era Sasori.

Colgó su mochila cruzándola en su pecho y salio de su habitación, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta principal para despues abrirla.

La sonrisa se borro de su rostro al ver a Sasuke frente a ella. El moreno pasó por alto eso y la observo de pies a cabeza, mientras Sakura bajaba la mirada.

La noche anterior no habían tocado ningún tema sobre su supuesto noviazgo con Sasori y tampoco del de Sasuke con Karin, aquel hecho le dolía cada vez que lo recordaba, no podía evitarlo

**.**

**Buenos días**.- dijo él con voz neutra

**Buenos días Sasuke-kun**.- susurro suavemente

**Bien, ya que estas lista vamos**.- dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta

**No voy a ir contigo**.- mascullo haciendo que Sasuke se detuviese. El moreno regreso rápidamente su mirada a ella observándola sin comprender

**¿Porque?**- le pregunto seriamente

**Es que, Sasori-kun vendrá por mi**.- susurro encogiéndose sobre si misma

**¿Que?… entonces si es cierto que ustedes son novios**.- afirmo él molesto

**Sasuke-kun…**

**¿Es cierto Sakura?**- la interrumpió mientras fruncía el ceño.

.

Un convertible gris se estaciono frente a la casa, tras el auto de Sasuke, ambos desviaron la mirada a él y observaron como Sasori bajaba del vehiculo

**Sabes que… no es necesario que respondas nada… luego nos vemos.- **dijo fríamente emprendiendo camino

**Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun.- **le llamo Sakura pero él no volteo.

.

En el momento que Sasori y Sasuke pasaron uno al lado del otro, cruzaron miradas, el pelirrojo se limito a sonreír haciendo que el moreno se molestara aun más.

Sasuke subió a su auto cerrando de la puerta con fuerza y arranco rápidamente

**.**

**Sakura… cerezo… ¿estas bien?- **pregunto Sasori acercandose a la pelirrosa

**Si Sasori-kun.- **respondió ella cabizbaja, el chico la agarro con delicadeza del rostro y lo levanto haciendo que ella le mirase

**Entonces vamos, que se nos hará tarde.- **susurro con una sonrisa, para despues soltarla. Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa y luego volteo hacia él.

El chico le agarro de la mano caminando hacia su coche y ella no puso resistencia.

No le hallaba sentido ya.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**n el momento en que entraron al colegio con las manos entrelazadas todos empezaron a murmurar, Sasori sonrió levemente con la mirada fija al frente mientras Sakura caminaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha profundamente metida en sus pensamientos.

.

.

Se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta del salón de la pelirrosa y esta levanto la mirada hacia él y le sonrió, luego volteo a ver hacia el interior de su aula e inevitablemente busco a Sasuke con la mirada.

.

Sonrió con tristeza al observarlo y ladeo el rostro hacia enfrente rápidamente, verlo de aquella manera la dañaba demasiado. El moreno estaba sentado en su pupitre y Karin estaba a su espalda abrazándolo por el cuello mientras le susurraba al oído y sonreía.

**Estas bien**.- susurro el pelirrojo acariciándole las mejillas, él también había visto esa escena.

.

Sasuke desde el interior de salón miro hacia la puerta y su ceño se frunció inmediatamente al observarlos

**.**

**Si… Sasori-kun**.- susurro con una pequeña sonrisa

**Entonces… te dejo**.- dijo de igual manera, le agarro firmemente de las mejillas y le beso con delicadeza la comisura de los labios, un beso cortó y bastante tierno, Sakura no se opuso en ningún momento

-**Te veo en el receso princesa**.- dijo con una sonrisa antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Sakura lo observo hasta perderlo de vista y suspiro adentrándose a su salón

**Mira que te lo tenias bien escondidito Sakura… muy buena elección.- **le dijo Karin con una sonrisa picara, todos empezaron a murmurar.

.

La pelirrosa bajo la mirada apenada mientras mordía su labio inferior. Ino se acerco a ella rápidamente

**Sakura… ¿que pasa aquí?- **le pregunto con seriedad en voz baja mientras fruncía el entrecejo

**Luego te cuento… ahora sentémonos que no tarda en venir el profesor**.- le susurro suavemente dirigiéndose a su puesto, volteo hacia Sasuke y este la observo por un momento con frialdad, estaba mas que molesto y aun no sabia porque.

Sakura bajo la mirada y se sentó en su asiento al lado de él con la cabeza gacha intentando ignorar los murmullos a su alrededor

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 5***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Noviazgo<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Explícame ahora mismo porque definitivamente no entiendo nada**.- dijo Ino seriamente, ya habían tocado el timbre del receso y ambas se encontraban en el salón en el cual no había nadie además de ellas

**Es que es complicado**.- susurro la pelirrosa bajando la mirada

**Pues perderé las clases si es necesario pero tú me dirás que pasa aquí… dejaste que Sasori te besara frente a todos**.- siseo fuertemente mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre el cual estaba frente al de Sakura

**Es que bueno…**

**Y por todo el colegio anda el rumor de que son novios… es cierto**.- pregunto frunciendo aun mas el ceño, por los pasillos los chismes se divulgaban rápidamente

**Algo así.- **mascullo la ojijade jugando con sus dedos

**Como que algo así**.- interrogo la rubia con seriedad y confusión, Sakura suspiro antes de hablar

**Es que ayer… ayer vi a Sasuke-kun y Karin besándose, y yo, yo sali corriendo**.- empezo a contarle

****¿**Que? **¿**como pudiste?… no vuelvas a hacer una imprudencia así… sabes que es malo para ti**.- le interrumpió haciendo que Sakura se encogiera sobre si misma, suspiro negando con la cabeza-. **Y entonces**.- la incito a seguir luego de un momento, la pelirrosa suspiro

**Sasuke-kun me dio alcance y me dijo que le pidió a Karin que fuera su novia… yo, yo me sentía muy mal y quería irme del colegio pero Sasuke-kun no me dejaba, entonces Sasori-kun llego y él me ayudo y me llevo a mi casa**.- bajo la mirada.

**Y luego… me dijo que yo, yo le gustaba y que le diera una oportunidad**.- susurro apenada

**Y tú le dijiste que si.- **dijo la rubia como si fuera obvio

**No**.- negó-. **Le dije que lo pensaría**.- explico con un sonrojo en las mejillas

**Piensas aceptar**.- le pregunto la rubia rápidamente

**Aun no lo se**.- susurro bajando la mirada

**La verdad no se que decirte o como ayudarte, es solamente tu decisión Sakura… pero sabes que cuentas conmigo en todo cierto?.- **le dijo con una sonrisa, la pelirrosa le devolvió inmediatamente el gesto

**Si**.- mascullo

**Ahora, deberías de pensar rápido la respuesta que darás porque tu pretendiente se acerca**.- dijo mirando hacia la entrada del salón mientras se levantaba del pupitre que ocupaba, Sakura imito su acción y volteo

**Sakura**.- llamo Sasori adentrándose al aula

**Sasori-kun.- **susurro la pelirrosa

**Hola Ino**.- la saludo el chico con una sonrisa de lado

**Hola y adiós… te veo luego Sakura, adiós Sasori.- **se despidió para luego salir rápidamente del salón.

.

La ojijade se sentó nuevamente, algo nerviosa y Sasori ocupo el asiento en el que antes estaba la rubia, luego agarro las manos de la pelirrosa entre las suyas y le sonrió

****¿**Has pensado en lo que te dije?**- susurro con suavidad

**Si**.- emitió ella pasando saliva con algo de dificultad

**Y…****¿me aceptas como tu novio?**- pregunto el chico ansioso, Sakura bajo la mirada con las mejillas rojas

** Sabes que amo a otra persona **¿**cierto?**- le dijo lanzando un suspiro de resignación al final, ese era un hecho que no podía cambiar por mas que lo deseara

**Lo se**.- musito Sasori

**Yo no te quiero lastimar**.- susurro levantado la mirada a él

**Se que no… solamente dame una oportunidad y yo te hare olvidar**.- le dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

Sakura lo observo fijamente mientras respiraba con profundidad, ella quería olvidar… realmente quería olvidarse de Sasuke

**Es-ta bien**.- acepto con una pequeña sonrisa

**Perfecto… ven**.- se levanto del asiento haciendo que la pelirrosa también lo hiciera-. **Vamos a la cafetería**.- le dijo encaminadose hacia la salida del salón

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A**un no comprendía que pasaba con él… se sentía sumamente molesto con Sakura porque ella le había ocultado su noviazgo con el Akasuna… eran novios, les había visto besándose al igual que casi medio colegio.

.

Apretó fuertemente los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar, joder, estaba más que molesto, porque mierdas Sakura le había ocultado aquello?

**Sasuke**.- le llamo Karin observándolo fijamente

**Mmm**.- murmuro saliendo de sus pensamientos, desvio su mirada a ella

**En que piensas**.- le pregunto la chica. El pelinegro simplemente bajo la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros

**En nada importante**.- susurro seriamente

**Esta bien**.- dijo ella no muy convencida, desvio la mirada buscando algo con que distraerse, estaba realmente aburrida

.

A la cafetería entraron Sakura y Sasori y ella al verlos alzo una ceja mientras sonreía de lado

**Mira quienes están ahí… la nueva pareja de enamorados**.- dijo señalándoles con el dedo, Sasuke desvio la mirada hacia el lugar que ella le indicaba y apretó los puños de manera inconsciente-. **Se ven tan bien juntos **¿**no?… son tal para cual**.- emitió divertida

**Eso creo**.- le corto el moreno desviando la mirada, Karin volteo hacia él y alzo aun mas su fina ceja

**Que te pasa… no estas contento… despues de todo ella es tu mejor amiga no?… deberías de estar feliz porque tenga novio.- **le dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente a la pareja

**Mi mejor amiga.- **susurro para si mismo entre dientes devolviendo su mirada a ellos

.

.

.

**Sasori-kun… no me gusta que todos nos miren**.- susurro Sakura bajando la mirada con la cara enrojecida

**Solo ignóralos**.- respondió el chico apegándola a él

**Pero Sasori-kun… **¿**porque no vamos a otro lugar?**- le pidió suavemente. Sasori suspiro mientras observo el sitio.

.

Detuvo su mirada al ver a Sasuke en una mesa del fondo frente a una ventana y con su novia al lado, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido

**Eso quieres**.- le pregunto a Sakura con una sonrisa desviando la mirada a ella

**Me sentiría mejor**.- acepto la pelirrosa cohibida. No le gustaba que todos los miraran

**Esta bien**.- le dijo Sasori antes de agarrarla de las mejillas y besarla. Sakura no le correspondió, aun no se acostumbraba a que él la besara, además que estaban en la cafetería, donde todos los podían ver, aquello la avergonzaba demasiado.

.

Sasori se separo de ella con una sonrisa.

**Entonces vamos**.- susurro y se encamino hacia la salida de la cafetería.

Antes de salir devolvió la mirada al moreno y le sonrió de costado divertido, ahora quedaría claro que Sakura era su chica

.

.

.

****¿**E**se tipo se estaba burlando de él?

En ese momento sintió como la furia que antes sentía, se duplicaba, quería golpear a Sasori con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Se levanto de la banca de golpe mientras su cuerpo se tensaba

**Sasuke**.- le llamo Karin observándolo fijamente

**Vámonos**.- dijo con seriedad encaminándose a la salida del lugar

**Esta bien.- **susurro la pelirroja confundida siguiéndole sin reclamos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Notas de la autora_**

.

**B**ueno chicos, por aqui de nuevo intentando seguir con usted, aunque a un ritmo mas lento, lo cual realmente siento, pero les juro que tengo una muy buena justificacio y ahi les va.

Mi laptop se arruino, sip, esta rejodida, por lo que la que uso es la de mi tia, lo cual comprenderan me alenta bastante.

Solo les pido que me tengan un tanto de paciencia ¿si?... no es que yo quiera hacerles esperar una eternidad, es mas bien que no puedo hacer nada para apresurarme.

Pues ademas de eso, no se que mas decirles.

Espero que les gustara este capitulo y lamento que sea tan corto, es hasta como el capitulo ocho o nueve cuando podran disfrutar de mas, los que siguen lastimosamente tambien son cortos :(

Bueno, sin mas que agregar chicos, gracias por seguir leyendo mis historisa, cuidense, los adoro y gracias tambien por sus comentarios.

Espero que esten bien de salud, usted y sus familias haya donde sea que esten. **_Sayonara._**

.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 6***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Formalidad<strong>__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y**a había pasado dos semanas y cuatro días exactos.

Las cosas con Sasuke parecían ir de mal a peor, ahora él casi no le hablaba, solo cuando era explícitamente necesario y de una manera tan fría que le dolía.

Sasuke siempre había tenido aventuras y noviazgos con muchas chicas con las que terminaba en escasos días, relaciones que lo importaban en lo mas mínimo, podía saberlo por su forma de actuar, pero su noviazgo con Karin parecía algo bastante serio, no era extraño verlos agarrados de la mano y besándose en un pasillo.

El solo recordar esas escenas hacia que su corazón se estrujara con muchísima fuerza, le dolía hasta el fondo del alma.

Pero cuando estaba con Sasori todo cambiaba, él siempre era atento y tierno, nunca pasaba un día sin que le dijera lo hermosa que era y eso a ella le gustaba porque él le hacia sentir que era importante.

Con Sasori toda la tristeza se esfumaba como el humo, a su lado se olvidaba por un momento de lo que sentía, pero aun así, no lo quería como él deseaba.

Lo había intentado y Dios sabia que era verdad, había intentado amarlo como lo hacia con Sasuke, había intentado quererlo como algo mas que un amigo pero le era imposible.

Suspiro y dirigio su mirada al chico que estaba frente a ella. Sasori le sonrió mientras le acariciaba las manos con suavidad.

Bajo la mirada apenada sintiendo la tibieza de sus mejillas, aun no se acostumbraba a que él la acariciara las manos y las mejillas o a que la besara.

**-Sakura**.- le llamo suavemente, la pelirrosa levanto la mirada hacia él-. **Quiero conocer a tus padres**.- dijo el chico seriamente

**-A mis padres**.- susurro sorprendida, nunca paso por su cabeza el hacer esa relación formal, simplemente no creyó que Sasori se lo tomara tan en serio

**-Si… quiero que sepan que somos novios**.- le dijo tranquilamente, Sakura trago con dificultad y luego respiro profundamente

**-Novios**.- repitió ella. El pelirrojo la miro extrañado

**-Tiene algo de malo Sakura**.- le pregunto seriamente

**-No… no es eso es que… eres el primer novio que tengo y no se como mis papás tomarían esto**.- le explico intentando no imaginárselo.

**-Me alegra escuchar eso y por tus padres no te preocupes, yo sabre como ganármelos**.- profirió con una sonrisa

**-Es-ta bien… les diré hoy**.- dijo sonriéndole también

.

.

.

.

.

**-Novio**.- dijo Sakumi parpadeando continuamente mientras volteaba hacia ella dejando los trastos a un lado

**-Si mamá… mi novio quiere, bueno… él desea conocerlos**.- le explico mirándola fijamente, esperaba un poco ansiosa y bastante nerviosa su reacción.

Sakumi torció la boca y frunció levemente el ceño

**-Sasuke quiere conocernos**.- pregunto extrañada, Sakura se sonrojo hasta las puntas del cabello

**-No mamá… Sasuke-kun es solo mi amigo**.- respondió escandalizada y con la cara roja

**-Entonces ¿quien es tu novio?**.- le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados

**-Se llama Sasori Akasuna y es el presidente del consejo estudiantil**.- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa

**-¿En que curso esta?**.- la interrogo seriamente

**-En último, igual que yo**.- le dijo

**-¿Cuantos años tiene?**.- volvió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos

**-Diecinueve**.- susurro la pelirrosa nerviosa

**-¿Es guapo?**.- le pregunto con una sonrisa

**-Mama**.- se quejo Sakura ladeando el rostro

**-A ver, contesta la pregunta… ¿es guapo?**.- insistió, Sakura se encogió de hombros mientras sus mejillas se calentaban aun más

**-Bueno… él es… él, si es guapo**.- respondió un tanto alterada.

**-Entonces tráelo que ya quiero conocerlo… por fin tienes novio hija**.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrazándola

**-Novio**.- se escucho tras sus espaldas, la pelirrosa se estremeció al reconocer esa voz.

Sakumi la soltó y ella lentamente dio media vuelta.

Su padre estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión seria, sus ojos verdes la penetraban como dos dagas queriendo divagar hasta en el lugar más oscuro de su mente. Trago saliva con dificultad

**-Papá**.- susurro nerviosa

**-¿Como que novio?… ¿Sasuke y tú son novios?.- **le pregunto él seriamente pero con un deje de curiosidad, Sakura se puso aun mas roja, porque sus padres creían que entre Sasuke y ella existía una relación mas allá de la amistad?

**-No… Sasuke-kun es solo mi mejor amigo y… nunca pasara de eso**.- dijo rápidamente, bajo la mirada y suspiro-. **Jamás**.- susurro con voz queda

**-Entonces ¿quien es ese chico?**.- la interrogo con voz dura

**-Es el presidente del consejo estudiantil**.- respondió Sakumi con una sonrisa mientras pasaba tras él

**-Ohh… y ¿como se llama?.- **pregunto curioso pero sin dejar de lado la seriedad

**-Sa-Sasori Akasuna**.- respondió la pelirrosa con las orejas calientes mientras jugaba con sus dedos

**-Ya le dije a Sakura que lo trajera.- **dijo la ojicafe al oído de su esposo lo suficiente alto para que la pelirrosa lo escuchara

**-¿Como?**.- pregunto el Haruno seriamente

**-Él quiere conocernos**.- contesto Sakumi con emoción

**-Entonces invítalo a cenar mañana por la noche Sakura que yo también quiero conocerlo**.- declaro Takeshi haciendo que la pelirrosa tragara con aun mas dificultad

**-Es-esta bien, vo-voy a mi habi-tacion**.- susurro y salio rápidamente de la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sasori-kun**.- susurro al abrir la puerta y observar al pelirrojo.

Le recorrió con la mirada mientras un tímido sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas, nunca lo había visto con ropa casual.

Sasori vestía una camisa negra de botones con mangas hasta los codos y un pantalón gris

**-Te ves hermosa**.- dijo el chico haciéndola sonrojar, su madre le había obligado a ponerse un vestido café muy bonito pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse incomoda.

**-Gracias**.- mascullo apenada bajando la mirada

**-Hola… mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakumi**.- dijo la ojimiel apareciendo de repente, Sakura se sobresalto por su llegada y se aparto, la mujer se acerco al pelirrojo y extendió su mano hacia él

**-El gusto es mío señora Haruno… soy Sasori Akasuna**.- se presento con una sonrisa cogiéndole con suavidad la mano y dándole un delicado apretón que casi pareció una caricia-. **Tenga esto es para usted**.- dijo extendiéndole un ramo de rosas blancas

**-Que galante… no debiste molestarte**.- dijo encantada la mujer agarrando el ramo, lo pego a su pecho y hundió su rostro entre las rosas aspirando el dulce aroma que estas desprendían

**-Le aseguro que no es ninguna molestia**.- ratifico el chico con una sonrisa de lado

**-Sakura, hazlo pasar que esta frío afuera**.- dijo la ojicafe dando media vuelta

**-Hai**.- respondió Sakura haciéndose a un lado, Sasori entro y la pelirrosa cerró la puerta y volteo hacia él

**-Espero haber estado bien**.- dijo el chico rascándose con un dedo la mejilla, Sakura lo miro con ternura

**-Si… te has ganado a mamá**.- le animo sonriéndole

**-Me alegra oírlo**.- respondió el ojimiel, se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha.

La pelirrosa sonrió mas abiertamente y le cogio la mano para halarlo hacia la sala. Ambos se detuvieron en la entrada de esta mientras miraban fijamente el sofá individual y se soltaban rápidamente de las manos.

.

En el sillón estaba Takeshi de brazos y piernas cruzadas, con una expresión neutral, este al observarlos, se levanto y dio un paso al frente

**-Buenas noches… mi nombre es Takeshi Haruno.- **se presento extendiendo su mano hacia el pelirrojo, este inmediatamente la cogio y le dio un apretón

**-Un gusto señor… soy Sasori Akasuna**.- dijo el pelirrojo con firmeza y sin mostrar nerviosismo

**-Sakura… hija ven ha ayudarme**.- la llamo Sakumi desde la cocina, la pelirrosa paso saliva con dificultad

**-Voy mamá**.- respondió antes de encaminarse a la cocina no sin antes dirigirle una mirada al ojimiel

**-Ven chico siéntate**.- dijo el pelicastaño dando media vuelta y tomando asiento en el sillón que antes ocupaba

**-Permiso**.- susurro Sasori antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a él, Takeshi lo observo duramente escudriñándolo con la mirada pero el pelirrojo en ningún momento se mostró débil

**-¿Que intenciones tienes con mi hija?**.- soltó de repente el ojiverde con voz fría

**-Las mejores**.- dijo Sasori rápidamente

**-¿Que carrera piensas estudiar?**.- le interrogo cruzándose de brazos

**-Medicina**.- contesto el pelirrojo con seriedad

**-¿Que especialidad?**.- le pregunto entrecerrando los ojos

**-Cardiología**.- respondió inmediatamente

**-¿A que universidad piensas asistir?. **musito

**-A la de Tokio por supuesto**.- dijo Sasori recostando su espalda en el sofá

**-Aspiras a mucho no crees.- **cuestiono el pelicastaño alzando una ceja

**-No… le aseguro que estoy perfectamente capacitado para entrar a esa universidad**.- le contesto el Akasuna tranquilamente

**-Me alegra escucharlo**.- susurro al final Takeshi con una sonrisa de lado

**-Bien… basta de platicas… que les parece si vamos a la mesa.- **dijo Sakumi entrando a la sala, ambos hombres se levantaron de los sofás

.

.

.

.

.

**-Muchas gracias por la cena… estuvo fabulosa**.- dijo Sasori con una encantadora sonrisa

**-Puedes venir cuando quieras**.- le ofreció Sakumi fascinada con la idea

**-Pues me tomare muy en serio esa invitación**.- bromeo el pelirrojo

**-Eso espero**.- contesto la ojicafe

**-Bueno… creo que ya es tarde y me debo ir**.- susurro el chico mirando su reloj de muñeca, ya era las nueve y quince, se levanto del sillón

**-Te acompaño**.- dijo Sakura imitando su acción, le cogio de la mano halándolo y se acerco con él a la puerta principal

**-¿Crees que les agrade?**- pregunto Sasori con ansiedad

**-Estuviste muy bien… te aseguro que están encantados.- **contesto la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

**-Eso es bueno ¿cierto?**- dijo el chico un poco nervioso

**-Claro que si… solo tu y Sasuke-kun le han caído tan bien a mis padres**.- respondió Sakura alegre, la expresión en el rostro de Sasori se torno seria

**-Sasuke**.- susurro desviando la mirada

**-Si… Sasuke-kun, pero eso no importa**.- mascullo la pelirrosa suavemente, abriendo la puerta mientras se hacia a un lado

**-Eso espero**.- dijo Sasori al pasar a su lado

**-Nos vemos mañana**.- se despidió Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Esta bien… te vendré a recoger**.- dijo el chico seriamente

**-Hai**.- respondió mientras bajaba la cabeza

**-Sakura**.- la llamo.

La pelirrosa levanto la mirada hacia él y el ojimiel sin perder tiempo paso una mano por su nuca y le beso con fuerza los labios

-**Adiós**.- susurro una vez se separaron, dio media vuelta y se encamino a su auto.

Sakura se quedo estática hasta que el vehiculo arranco, cerro la puerta con suavidad mientras acariciaba sus labios levemente hinchados por el brusco beso

.

.

.

.

.

**B**ajo las escaleras con cierta pereza… aun se sentía mal, ese día no había podido asistir al colegio por que le entro una fiebre fuerte y su madre le prohibió poner un pie fuera de la casa, suspiro con fastidio, odiaba que lo trataran como un niño y odiaba aun mas estar encerrado.

Alboroto sus cabellos mientras cruzaba la sala

**-Hola Sasuke.- **dijo Sakumi con una sonrisa, desvio la mirada al identificar esa voz

**-Hola**.- saludo tranquilamente sin detenerse

**-Hijo ¿que haces levantado?**.- pregunto Mikoto con el ceño fruncido, ambas mujeres estaban sentadas en un sofá que estaba en el centro de la sala

**-Tengo sed**.- le respondió con simpleza adentrándose a la cocina

**-Esta bien… pero despues vuelve a la cama**.- dijo fuertemente la pelinegra para que la escuchara

**-Hn**.- expreso Sasuke con fastidio acercandose al refrigerador, saco un jarrón de agua y luego se sirvió en un vaso, metió nuevamente el jarrón al refrigerador y despues se apoyo en el lavador mientras tomaba pausadamente el liquido

**-Sigue contando**.- escucho la voz de su madre, rodó los ojos.

**-Yo no podía creerlo sabes… él fue el que le dijo a Sakura que quería conocernos**.- dijo Sakumi sonriendo

**-Sakura**.- pensó el moreno poniendo más atención a la conversación, sabia que era de mala educación escuchar las platicas de las demás personas pero no podía evitarlo cuando la pelirrosa estaba involucrada

**-¿****En serio?**.- dijo Mikoto con un poco de asombro

**-Si y ayer que fue a la casa… quede prendada desde que lo conocí, es un encanto… muy lindo y caballeroso**.- emitió la ojicafe emocionada

**-¿Y como se llama?**.- pregunto la pelinegra rápidamente

**-Sasori Akasuna**.- respondió su amiga

**-Akasuna**.- susurro Sasuke entre dientes.

**-¿Es oficial?**- le pregunto Mikoto

**-Si, el chico tiene un don… imagínate que Takeshi lo acepto a la primera**.- contesto Sakumi sonriendo con alegría

**-Acepto**.- pensó Sasuke confundido-. **¿****Que fue lo que acepto Takeshi?**.- susurro para si mismo frunciendo ligeramente las cejas

**-Entonces Sakura y el son novios formales- **mascullo la pelinegra con resignación lanzando un suspiro

**-Así es.- **murmuro la ojicafe

**-Formales**.- pensó el morocho mientras apretaba el vaso que tenia en la mano, lo dejo en el lavabo y salio de la cocina con el cuerpo tenso

**-Que lastima y yo que la quería como nuera**.- dijo Mikoto con pesar, Sasuke paso por la sala rápidamente-. **¿Porque no se lo pediste tu primero Sasuke?**.- pregunto la pelinegra haciendo que el chico se detuviera

**-Sakura y yo solo somos amigos**.- contesto secamente sin voltear

**-Eso mismo dijo ella… Takeshi y yo también creíamos que era de Sasuke de quien nos hablaba pero Sakura aclaro que jamás pasarían de ser amigos**.- dijo Sakumi rápidamente.

Sasuke debió sentir alivio al escuchar esas palabras pues Sakura era su mejor amiga, pero en vez de ello sintió como se molestaba aun más.

.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos sin siquiera pensar porque estaba tan furioso

**-Ohh que pesar**.- susurro Mikoto haciendo un puchero

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 7***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong> _**Reconciliación**__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura-chan puedes llevarle al teme los apuntes y las tareas de hoy**.- pregunto Naruto agarrandole las manos

**Yo… no Naruto-kun yo creo que**.- balbuceo.

Cuando llego al colegio le extraño bastante no ver a Sasuke en el salón.

El tiempo empezó a correr y preocupada le pregunto a Naruto, según el rubio le había dicho Sasuke había tenido una fiebre muy fuerte por lo que no había podido asistir ese día.

La verdad era que quería ir a verlo para saber como se encontraba, estaba bastante preocupada, pero temía el como Sasuke se comportaría con ella.

**Por favor Sakura-chan… por favor, se que están molestos pero no te lo pediría si no fuera tan importante.- **insistió el ojiazul con ojitos de cordero

**Ve tú**.- dijo la chica

**No puedo**.- respondió el rubio con pesar y pena

**¿Porque?**.- pregunto extrañada

**Es que Hinata-chan y yo… ella y yo saldremos**.- susurro Naruto con un sonrojo en las mejillas

**¿Le pediste a Hinata-chan una cita?**.- pregunto la pelirrosa un poco sorprendida

**Si**.- mascullo el ojiazul apenado

**Por fin Naruto-kun… ya era hora**.- dijo alegremente abrazándolo

**¿Entonces iras?**.- le pregunto él rápidamente

**No lo se… ¿porque no se lo pides a alguien mas?**.- susurro separándose de él

**Ya le dije a todos pero ninguno puede… o quiere… tu sabes que cuando el teme anda enfermo, se pone de mal humor y casi nadie lo aguanta**.- dijo con una mueca en los labios. Sakura suspiro, aquello era bastante cierto, las únicas personas capaces de soportarlo era Mikoto y ella

**Pero… y ¿por que no le dices a su novia?**.- pregunto bajando la mirada, aun le costaba asimilarlo… ese hecho le seguía doliendo

**A esa tonta artificial con aires de modelo… no me hagas esto Sakura-chan**.- dijo Naruto halándose de los pelos como si aquello fuera una tortura

**Karin no es mala.- **susurro suavemente, si bien era cierto que la pelirroja era vanidosa y algunas veces pesada, no creía que fuera una mala persona.

**Pero no me cae bien… es muy superficial… por favor Sakura-chan**.- pidió agarrandole las manos nuevamente

**Es que Naruto-kun yo**.- balbuceo un poco nerviosa, estaba apunto de flaquear

**Vamos Sakura-chan hazme este favor… o sino tendré que cancelar mi cita con Hina-chan**.- dijo con pesar mientras bajaba los hombros derrotado, dio media vuelta y se propuso a entrar a su salón con un aire triste alrededor

**No, no lo hagas… no te preocupes yo iré.- **dijo la pelirrosa rápidamente. Una sonrisa zorruna se formo en los labios de Naruto, dio media vuelta y se lanzo sobre Sakura abrazándola por la cintura y elevándola del suelo

**Gracias Sakura-chan eres la mejor amiga del mundo, te adoro.- **dijo efusivo dando vuelta con ella mientras Sakura aterrada se sujetaba fuertemente de su camisa temiendo caer

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura**.- escucho a sus espaldas, la pelirrosa dio media vuelta y observo a Sasori, le sonrió y luego termino de guardar sus libros en su mochila. Una vez lo hizo la cerro y la cruzo por su pecho para luego salir del aula dejándola vacía.

Las clases ya habían terminado hacia no más de diez minutos y el colegio ya estaba casi solo.

Los chicos parecían locos cuando las clases terminaban, salían del edificio rápidamente como si hubieran estado encarcelados y no hubieran visto el exterior en años, al bastante gracioso desde su punto de vista.

**Sasori-kun**.- dijo deteniéndose frente a el chico. Sasori se inclino hacia ella y le beso suavemente los labios, luego le cogio la mano y la halo mientras emprendía camino

**Hoy te quiero llevar a un lugar**.- empezo a relatar el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, Sakura se detuvo haciendo que él también lo hiciese

**No… no puedo ir contigo Sasori-kun**.- susurro

**¿Porque?**.- le pregunto el chico mientras su semblante se volvía serio

**Debo ir a casa de Sasuke-kun a llevarle los apuntes de este día**.- explico suavemente

**Y ¿porque no puede ir alguien mas?**.- le dijo el ojimiel mientras fruncía el ceño

**Es que todos están ocupados para hoy**.- se justifico ella rápidamente

**Tu también**.- mascullo el chico molesto

**Pero es que…**

**Sasuke es más importante que yo verdad Sakura**.- la interrumpió Sasori alzando el tono de voz

**No Sasori-kun, no es cierto**.- intento decir

**Claro que lo es… tu aun lo quieres**.- afirmo él haciéndola bajar la mirada, aquello era cierto y no podía negarlo

**No te pongas así.- **le pidió

**Y ¿como quieres que este?… he hecho hasta lo imposible para que lo olvides**.- dijo soltándola mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello

**Y lo estas logrando**.- le dijo Sakura con suavidad

**Pues eso no se nota… prefieres ir a donde él que pasar una tarde conmigo.- **le reprocho duramente

**Solo será hoy Sasori-kun.- **trato de tranquilizarlo, nunca había visto a Sasori de aquella manera y no le gustaba, estaba siendo muy brusco

**Es que nunca debería de ser… él no puede ser más importante que yo Sakura… yo soy tu novio**.- declaro fuertemente

**Él no es mas importante**.- dijo rápidamente aunque no estaba muy segura si fuera verdad, mordió su labio inferior mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban

**Pues no parece… no parece**.- replico el pelirrojo dando media vuelta con el cuerpo tenso y los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba los puños

**Cal-mate.- **le pidió Sakura con voz quebrada, sollozo suavemente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus orbes, Sasori estaba siendo muy injusto.

El pelirrojo volteo hacia ella al escucharla y su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al observarla de aquella manera

**Sakura… ohh lo siento.- **murmuro acercandose a ella, la abrazo con fuerza y el dio un beso en la coronilla mientras le acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda

**Solo será hoy**.- susurro la pelirrosa sollozando

**Esta bien… esta bien ¿si?… pero deja de llorar.- le **pidió apegándola aun mas a su cuerpo.

Sakura poco a poco se fue calmando y cuando lo logro se alejo de él suavemente y limpio sus mejillas, el pelirrojo la miro por un momento y luego le agarro la mano

-**Ven yo te llevo a su casa**.- le dijo emprendiendo camino con ella

**No es necesario… puedo tomar el metro, no quiero que te sientas incomodo**.- susurro, Sasori negó con la cabeza

**Yo te llevare Sakura… esta bien**.- le dijo con suavidad, la pelirrosa suspiro

**Hai**.- dijo

.

.

.

.

.

**S**e encontraba frente a la ventana de su habitación de brazos cruzados.

Estaba de muy mal humor y quería salir de allí, sentía que se asfixiaba entre esas cuatro paredes. Si bien el era un tanto antisocial siempre pasaba fuera, ya sea en casa de Naruto o Sakura por ello mismo era que se sentia tan frustrado en ese instante.

Se distrajo de sus cavilaciones para mirar con atención y curiosidad el auto plateado se parqueaba frente a su casa, entrecerró los ojos al reconocerlo mientras inconscientemente apretaba los puños

.

Sasori bajo del vehiculo y dio media vuelta a este a un paso lento mientras observaba la casa frente a el.

La recorrió rápidamente deteniéndose en la ventana izquierda de la segunda planta. Sonrió con sorna al ver a Sasuke en ella.

Llego a la puerta de copiloto y la abrió rápidamente extendiendo luego su mano hacia Sakura.

La pelirrosa la tomo y él le ayudo a bajar, para despues cogerla de la cintura desprevenida apegandola a su cuerpo, Sakura se sonrojo con furia

**Te veo mañana**.- le dijo quitándole con delicadeza un mechón de cabello del rostro, la ojijade asintió con la cabeza un tanto aturdida

**-Sabes… te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas**.- le susurro para luego poner una mano tras su nuca, acercarla a él y estampar sus labios contra los de ella con pasión intentado penetrar su boca sin llegar a conseguirlo, Sakura nunca se lo permitía.

.

Sasuke que miraba todo desde la ventana apretó con más fuerza los puños enterrándose las uñas en las palmas y luego respiro con toda la profundidad posible intentando controlar esa ira irrefutable que sentía.

Sakura se separo del pelirrojo luego de un momento con la respiración levemente irregular y Sasori la libero de su agarre

**Hasta mañana**.- musito ella con la cabeza gacha, el ojimiel la cogio del mentón y le hizo verla, luego se acerco a ella para darle un casto beso en la mejilla.

**Adiós cerezo**.- le dijo sonriéndole, la pelirrosa asintió y dio media vuelta rápidamente dirigiéndose a la casa.

Sasori metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y levanto la mirada a la ventana, de la que estaba seguro era la habitación del moreno.

Observo a Sasuke fijamente y le sonrió de manera prepotente, para despues saludarle con una mano y reir mientras se dirigía hacia su coche con tranquilidad.

Le había dejado muy claro de una vez por todas a Sasuke que Sakura era suya.

.

El moreno se alejo de la ventana mientras un gruñido escapaba desde el fondo de su garganta, se sentó en su cama y alboroto su cabello con una mano.

**-Maldito imbecil**.- gruñó entre dientes con rabia

Estaba molesto, más que eso, estaba furioso

_¿Que demonios se creía ese tipejo para burlarse de él?_

.

Sakura respiro profundamente mientras se arreglaba el cabello, ya se encontraba frente a la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, toco el timbre y luego de un momento la puerta fue abierta-

**Sakura-chan**.- dijo Mikoto con cierta sorpresa al verla, pues Sakura llevaba semanas sin aparecer en esa casa, le sonrió con dulzura mientras la pelirrosa se sonrojaba un poco

**Hola Mikoto-san**.- saludo bajando la mirada

**Ven cariño pasa**.- dijo la mujer haciéndose a un lado, la ojijade se adentro rápidamente a la casa

**Le traje los apuntes de hoy a Sasuke-kun**.- mascullo ella suavemente

**¿No lo haría Naruto?**- pregunto la pelinegra un poco extrañada pues el favor se lo había pedido al Uzumaki

**Si pero no pudo venir**.- le justifico Sakura

**Ohhh… entonces me alegra que seas tu la que haya venido… Sasuke esta en su habitación**.- le dijo señalando la planta alta.

**Hai**.- respondió asintiendo. Dio media vuelta y se encamino escaleras arriba, camino directamente hacia la habitación del moreno y respiro hondo con el corazón latiendo a mil cuando se detuvo frente a esta, toco cuatro veces y al no tener contestación opto por abrir la puerta

**.**

**Sasuke-kun**.- llamo asomando la cabeza, se adentro a la habitación al localizar al moreno el cual estaba sentado en la cama y cerro la puerta a su espalda

**¿Que haces aquí?.- **le pregunto Sasuke fríamente, la pelirrosa entrelazo sus manos intentado que no se notara el temblor en estas y relamió sus labios al sentirlos secos

**Vine a, a traerte los apuntes**.- susurro suavemente

**No te hubieras molestado… seguramente te quite una tarde con tu noviecito**.- dijo él con sarcasmo volteando hacia ella, Sakura se estremeció de pies a cabeza

**A Sasori-kun no le importa**.- mascullo con voz atascada desviando la mirada, Sasuke apretó con más fuerza los puños al escuchar ese nombre.

**Hn**.- expreso, Sakura inhalo profundamente y decidió buscar en su mochila sus cuadernos

**Mira ten**.- se acerco a él y se los extendió.

Sasuke la miro por un momento con frialdad y luego se levanto, agarro los cuadernos y se acerco a su escritorio que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

.

Sakura suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama, miro la espalda del moreno y bajo la mirada un poco triste

**Sasuke-kun… sigues molesto conmigo?.- **le pregunto en un susurro, Sasuke volteo hacia ella y la observo fijamente

**Si**.- respondió con dureza

**¿Porque?**.- dijo con dolor.

**Porque me ocultaste que tu y ese tipo tenían algo… te parece poco, no confías en mí.- **contesto él fuertemente

**Yo si confío en ti**.- susurro Sakura bajando la mirada, al parecer Sasuke creía que lo que ella le ocultaba desde hacia tiempo atrás era el noviazgo con Sasori, suspiro mientras pensaba con tristeza y resignación que lo prefería así

**Pues si que se nota**.- respondió Sasuke sarcástico

**Es solo que no sabia como lo ibas a tomar**.- mintió bajando la cabeza

**¿Como crees tú que debería de tomarlo?**.-le pregunto molesto

**Bien… como yo tome el que me ocultaras que eras novio de Karin**.- le dijo ella levantando la mirada hacia él, Sasuke ladeo el rostro

**Eso es distinto**.- susurro con voz seca

**No encuentro ninguna diferencia**.- susurro Sakura con firmeza, aunque le doliera hablar del tema

**Claro que la hay… yo te dije que Karin me gustaba… y cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia pensaba decírtelo ese mismo día pero no encontraba la manera por lo que preferí hacerlo hasta despues**.- declaro levantándose de golpe de la silla

**Y ¿que te hace creer que yo no sentía lo mismo?… tal vez yo tampoco encontraba la manera de decírtelo**.- respondió ella rápidamente

**Aun así… tu te enteraste de mi noviazgo con Karin por mi boca… no te lo dijo ella**.- le dijo fuertemente, Sakura bajo la mirada cerrando los ojos, suspiro con los labios temblorosos

**Pero ahora lo sabes ¿si?… tal vez debí decírtelo y te pido perdón por eso pero, pero por favor no sigas molesto conmigo**.- le pidió con un nudo en la garganta-. **Me duele mucho**.- susurro con sinceridad, fijando sus ojos cristalinos en él, Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y desvio la mirada

**Tsk… eres muy molesta**.- gruñó

**Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo con suavidad.

Sasuke cerro los ojos sintiendo como sus defensas bajaban, siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando Sakura le llamaba de esa manera, con ese tono de voz, de repente se sentía tan relajado e inundado por una sensacion agradable y desconocida.

**No hagas eso**.- le dijo fríamente

**¿Hacer que?**.- pregunto ella con genuina inocencia

**Eso**.- dijo entre dientes

**¿El que?**.- interrogo ella extrañada

**Tú eres una manipuladora**.- dijo Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba

**¿Soy que?**.- pregunto ahora confundida

**Siempre tienes que convencerme de todo**.- susurro fastidiado ladeando nuevamente la cara

**Entonces ya no estas enojado conmigo**.- dijo ella con felicidad levantándose de la cama

**Hmp… molesta**.- mascullo volteando la mirada hacia ella, la pelirrosa se acerco a él y lo abrazo por el cuello mientras Sasuke se descruzaba de brazos y dejaba estos inmóviles a los lados de su cuerpo

**Gracias Sasuke-kun… desde ahora evitare ocultarte cosas si?**- dijo en su cuello, un repentino y extraño escalofrío recorrió la espalda de moreno

**Más te vale**.- le susurro ignorando la sensación

**Te quiero Sasuke-kun**.- le dijo ella dulcemente cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

El corazón de Sasuke se acelero al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sakura siempre era bastante cariñosa pero jamás le había dicho algo así, aquello hizo que su pecho fuera inundado por una extraña calidez.

Alejo a la pelirrosa con suavidad de él y dio rápidamente media vuelta dirigiéndose al escritorio mientras sentía como sus mejillas se entibiaban vergonzosamente para él

**Mejor ayúdame, que tal parece que tardare bastante en esto**.- le dijo aparentando irritabilidad mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio, Sakura sonrió abiertamente y se acerco al escritorio para agarrar uno de sus cuadernos

**Esta bien… yo te dicto y tu copeas**.- le dijo suavemente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::…**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capitulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 8***_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Pensamientos**__**"**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo con suavidad

**-Hn**.- expreso el moreno desviando la mirada de su cuaderno hacia ella.

**-Podrías… ¿podrías ver si los ejercicios están bien?**- le pidió Sakura sonrojada mientras extendía hacia él su cuaderno

**-No puedes vivir sin mi molestia**.- dijo con arrogancia tomando lo que ella le daba, paso seguido lo reviso rápidamente y luego suspiro, los ejercicios de matemáticas estaban perfectos, no había ningún solo error y es por eso que le extrañaba que Sakura siempre le pidiera lo mismo, ya que ella era muy buena en la clase

**-Están bien… como siempre**.- susurro pasándoselo.

La pelirrosa le sonrío con timidez mientras tomaba el cuaderno en brazos y lo apretaba contra su pecho, y Sasuke se quedo observándola fijamente por más tiempo del normal.

Y cuando se dio cuenta de ello desvio la mirada y suspiro mientras Sakura bajaba la cabeza apenada y roja, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Ella sabia que los ejercicios estaban bien pero le gustaba preguntarle a Sasuke por que de alguna manera el le hacia feliz, halagándole, además de que de esa forma podía estar a su lado y eso era lo mas le agradaba.

Se distrajo con el sonido de su celular. Cogio el aparato en mano y observo el nombre en la pantalla.

La sonrisa lentamente se fue esfumando de su rostro y suspiro para luego volver sonreír pero de una manera algo forzada mientras apretaba el botón verde y llevaba el móvil a su oído

**-Sasori-kun**.- susurro.

Sasuke inmediatamente desvio su mirada a ella mientras su entrecejo poco a poco se fruncía

**-Cerezo… quería recordarte que hoy saldríamos**.- dijo el chico con voz alegre y cariñosa haciendo que Sakura se moviera en su sitio y masajeara con su mano libre su cuello, en claros signos de incomodidad

**-Si lo recuerdo Sasori-kun… en este momento estoy terminando una tarea con Sasuke-kun**.- dijo suavemente

**-¿Sasuke esta contigo?**.- pregunto el pelirrojo seriamente en un tono algo brusco.

Sakura suspiro, desde que se había reconciliado con Sasuke, Sasori se había vuelto algo posesivo, especialmente cuando el Uchiha estaba cerca.

Cuando este los veía el pelirrojo no dudaba en besarla, abrazarla o acariciarle las manos o mejillas y ella le disgustaba que lo hiciera cuando era consciente que Sasuke les miraba, porque aquello le hacia sentir una extraña sensación de incomodidad y traición… porque sentía que estaba traicionando sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke, aunque sabia que aquello era tonto.

**-Sakura**.- llamo Sasori por la línea haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos

**-Lo siento… me distraje, ¿que decías?**- le pregunto rápidamente

**-Olvídalo… pasare por ti en una hora**.- dijo él con seriedad

**-Esta bien… adiós Sasori-kun**.- se despidió sonriendo con levedad con la intención de dar por terminada la conversión

**-Sakura**.- se escucho a través del celular

**-Si Sasori-kun**.- respondió

**-Te amo**.- susurro el chico con voz suave antes de colgar.

La pelirrosa se quedo paralizada por un momento y luego cerro su móvil y lo observo, suspiro mientras inclinaba su cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones ocultaran su mirada.

Hacia no mas de cinco días Sasori le había dicho por primera vez esa frase y no le contesto pues no le correspondía, ella solo le profesaba cariño… y aunque ciertamente le quería no era de la misma manera que él. Y desde ese día el pelirrojo no paraba de decírselo, parecía como que siempre intentase recordárselo y a ella le incomodaba bastante.

Había pensado mas de una vez en terminar esa relación que sabia nunca llegaría a algo verdaderamente serio, pues ella amaba a Sasuke, pero temía lastimar al pelirrojo… el no se lo merecía

**-Sakura**.- le llamo Sasuke con cierta frialdad, la ojijade se sobresalto y levanto la mirada hacia él.

**-¿Si Sasuke-kun?**- le pregunto suavemente subiendo la mirada hacia sus profundos ojos negros. Sasuke la miro por unos segundos y luego aparto la mirada y se encogió de hombros

**-Olvídalo**.- susurro con indiferencia.

Sakura lo miro un momento mas y luego se sonrojo al recorrer sus facciones y pensar en lo apuesto que era. Desvio la mirada y se levanto de sopetón de su cama. Se acerco a su armario y empezó a buscar ropa en él.

**-¿Que haces?… ¿saldrás?.- le **pregunto el moreno con curiosidad y cierta molestia que paso desapercibida por ambos.

Ya que Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada buscando algo que ponerse para la ocasión y de paso intentado o mejor dicho evitando que la presencia de Sasuke la distrajese y perturbase, y el moreno simplemente había soltado la pregunta pensando que posiblemente la llamada de Sasori tenía que ver algo con eso y sin percatarse de su repentino enojo.

.

Esa ultima semana y media las cosas entre ambos iban bastante bien, casi como antes.

En el colegio estaban juntos el tiempo que podían aunque este realmente no era mucho ya que las relaciones de ambos estaban de por medio.

Cuando salían del instituto también era igual, habían intentado seguir con su rutina de antes yendo a la casa del otro cada día de por medio, como ese, que tocaba la casa de Sakura, pero al igual hacia un momento las intervenciones siempre ocurrían, si no era Karin, era Sasori y a ambos les disgustaba.

El que mejor lo disimulaba era Sasuke que simplemente se mantenía a si mismo en control con una mascara muy bien puesta de frialdad e indiferencia pero eso no quitaba su mal humor que Sakura a veces notaba, sin contar la extraña furia que le atacaba y que aun no comprendía, aunque prefería no indagar en el asunto pues presentía que encontraría mas de una explicación que no seria de su agrado.

Al contrario de él la pelirrosa simplemente se apartaba con una expresión triste que Sasuke había visto en una que otra ocasión aunque tan entablado estaba en las conversaciones con su novia que pocas veces le prestaba atención a Sakura.

**-Si… saldré… me invito Sasori-kun**.- al escuchar aquel nombre la atención de Sasuke se dirigio instantáneamente hacia la pelirrosa mientras la tensión volvía a su cuerpo, odiaba a ese sujeto, le detestaba enormemente

**-¿Que decías de ese tipo?**.- pregunto con fingida calma, Sakura suspiro, ya se había acostumbrado a la forma tan poco cordial y respetuosa con la que Sasuke llamaba al pelirrojo.

**-Sasori-kun me invito a salir**.- repitió con una mueca en los labios, no le gustaba la ropa que tenia en manos, la cogio y la puso en una silla a su lado.

Desde que era novia de Sasori nunca había salido con él vestida con ropa casual ya que siempre se iban despues del colegio y era por eso que en ese momento tenia el dilema de que ponerse.

Volteo hacia Sasuke quien se había acostado en su cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, y el ceño suavemente fruncido.

Devolvió la mirada hacia enfrente mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban e intentaba borrar esa imagen de su cabeza la cual se le antojaba tan atractiva.

Suspiro y abrió la única gaveta de su armario.

Normalmente ella vestía cosas simples como jeans sueltos pero no holgados, camisas de cuello y zapatillas o tenis, pero por esa vez quería verse linda.

No por Sasori era simplemente un capricho.

Además que aunque sabia que era imposible pues estaba segura que habían jóvenes mas agradables a la vista que ella, quería también que Sasuke la viera linda y pensara que era bonita… por una sola vez quería que él la mirara como chica, como una mujer y no como su mejor amiga.

.

Saco de entre la gaveta algunas prendas bien dobladas agradeciendo internamente a su madre el habérselas comprado y las abrazo contra su pecho, miro por sobre su hombro y al ver a Sasuke en la misma posición y con los ojos aun cerrados, cogio del fondo de ese mismo cajón unas sandalias negras de tacón fino y también las pego a su pecho.

Cerró la gaveta y luego se irguió y corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta del mismo con fuerza.

El ruido hizo que Sasuke abriese los ojos de golpe y volteara la mirada hacia aquel punto.

**-Sasuke-kun… no te vayas ¿si?… me bañare**.- le grito desde el interior poniendo su ropa sobre el lavabo.

Suspiro y empezó a deshacerse de su uniforme.

Una vez lo hizo cogio su cabello a un moño improvisado y se adentro a la ducha, se baño con tranquilidad enjabonándose con paciencia y luego, ya limpia, salio, cogio una toalla y empezó a secarse.

Se acerco al lavabo y desdoblo la ropa que se pondría, la observo y sonrió de lado. Se vistió rápidamente y opto por dejarse el cabello suelto, este le llegaba a la cintura y tenia ondulaciones en las puntas lo cual le gustaba mucho.

Se puso un brillo en los labios, ese era el único maquillaje que usaba ya que madre le había advertido más de una vez que la piel se envejecía con el exceso de esos productos además que daba gracias a sus buenos genes ya que había sacado una piel muy linda y sana.

Se miro en el espejo sorprendiéndose a si misma de lo bien que se veía.

Sonrió mientras sus mejillas empezaban a entibiarse

_¿Que pensaría Sasuke si la miraba así?_

Negó con la cabeza y tragando con dificultad, se acerco a la puerta y agarro el picaporte de la misma con la mano temblorosa, lo giro con lentitud y respiro profundamente antes de salir.

Observo a Sasuke el cual seguía en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado y suspiro

**-Sasuke-kun… ¿como me veo?**.- pregunto en un tono dulce, Sasuke torció la boca mientras abría con pesadez y pereza los ojos, había estado a punto de dormirse, se sentó en la cama y luego volteo el rostro hacia Sakura.

Primero la recorrió con la mirada sorprendido, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones con los dos primeros desabrochados dejando un muy buen vistazo de sus pechos pero sin ser demasiado sugestivo, una cinta negra bajo el busto y un short negro también que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo además de unas sandalias de tacón.

Por un momento se quedo sin habla haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa por su escrutinio, aclaro su garganta mientras apartaba la mirada.

Sakura se miraba verdaderamente hermosa y apetecible, aunque se reprimiera por el último pensamiento

**-Te ves muy bien**.- Sakura le sonrió con dulzura

**-Gracias**.- le dijo con la cara caliente

**-¿Piensas salir así?**- le pregunto de pronto Sasuke frunciendo el ceño mientras volteaba hacia ella, Sakura le miro sin comprender

**-¿Que tiene?**- pregunto ella con innata inocencia viéndose a si misma

**-Estas muy… muy… olvídalo.- **susurro frustrado desviando la mirada de ella.

.

Ese ultimo mes desde que Sakura andaba con el Akasuna se había estado fijando mas en ella sin saber exactamente el porque.

Sakura siempre le pareció muy bonita y dulce, muchos chicos del colegio hablaban de ella como una conquista difícil de conseguir pues la pelirrosa se mostraba inaccesible a todo hombre además de él y Naruto, hasta que se hizo novia del pelirrojo al cual solo le tenía desconfianza además de otro sentimiento que aun no lograba definir.

La cuestión era que últimamente solo pensaba cosas que era indebidas para con ella, tal como en ese momento.

Ya que estaba seguro de que no debía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía o en que sus piernas eran blancas y esbeltas y su piel parecía tan suave que le gustaría tocarla.

Él no debía pensar así de su mejor amiga, ¿cierto?… maldijo por lo bajo, aquello solo lograba confundirlo demasiado.

Un pitido le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, apretó fuertemente los puños mientras observaba de reojo como Sakura se estremecía.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior mientras se miraba a si misma, suspiro, ya no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba lista. Se acerco al armario y cogio un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, últimamente las temperaturas habían bajado de manera considerable.

Sasuke cogio su mochila, guardo sus libros y se levanto de la cama mientras la ojijade caminaba hacia la puerta, ambos salieron sin dirigirse una mirada, los dos estaban algo incómodos por la situación.

Sasuke por los pensamientos indecorosos que tenía y Sakura por tener que irse con Sasori.

Al llegar a la primera planta la pelirrosa se detuvo haciendo que el ojinegro también lo hiciera.

**-Me debo ir**.- dijo Sasuke con frialdad, se sentía sumamente molesto porque Sakura saldría con ese tipejo y no comprendía el porque o no quería hacerlo

**-Lo se… yo igual**.- susurro con la cabeza gacha, suspiro y levanto la mirada hacia él.

-**Te veo mañana.- **murmuro el morocho

**-Esta bien**.- dijo con una sonrisa, Sasuke se acerco a la puerta principal mientras ella le seguía-. **Sasuke-kun**.- le llamo cuando él estaba por agarrar el picaporte, el moreno volteo hacia ella y la pelirrosa le miro con dulzura haciendo que Sasuke poco a poco ablandara su semblante y el enojo lentamente se esfumara

**-¿Que?**.- pregunto en un suspiro, Sakura bajo la cabeza y respirando profundamente para luego devolver la mirada a él y fijarla en sus ojos

**-Te quiero**.- le susurro suavemente, soltar aquella frase, fue un simple impulso, no supo porque lo hacia, mas sin embargo no se arrepintio de decirle aquello.

El corazón de Sasuke empezó a latir desembocado y trago saliva mientras miraba fijamente los ojos de Sakura.

Y experimento las sensaciones pasadas, esas sensaciones nuevas y extrañas que le inundaban cuando Sakura le decía aquellas dos palabras, era una calidez agradable la que se instalaba en su pecho, una calidez difícil de ignorar.

Y es que desde que Sakura y él se había reconciliado, por llamarlo de alguna manera, no había un solo día en que la pelirrosa no le dijera ese par de palabras, fuera en medio de cualquier conversación, en forma de broma o despedida como en ese momento, teniendo siempre las mismas reacciones en él.

Y Sasuke se sentía extraño y varias cosas venían a su mente, porque aquellas palabras le hacían pensar y llegar siempre a un mismo punto, ya que sentía que ese "te quiero" significaba algo mas y pensar en eso le hacia sentir demasiadas cosas juntas, cosas raras y agradables.

Pero conocia a Sakura o creía hacerlo, y ella jamás había sido una chica que jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, y si sintiera algo por él, nunca hubiera aceptado a Sasori, eso lo tenia muy seguro, por lo que esa idea era rápidamente descartada, al igual que el sentimiento de insatisfaccion al pensarla

Bufo de repente fastidiado, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser analitico y perceptivo, pero de repente no podía descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Sakura lo cual era frustrante

Negó con la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos estupidos y luego sonrió con cierta prepotencia

**-Lo se molestia**.- dijo con altanería, Sakura le sonrió dulcemente hasta que la bocina del auto que la esperaba volvió a sonar rompiendo inmediatamente el momento, Sasuke desvio la mirada y la pelirrosa suspiro con pesadez, ambos salieron de la casa.

.

Sasori bajo del auto y se volteo hacia ellos, por un momento se quedo verdaderamente impresionado al ver a Sakura.

Sonrió de lado y se acerco a donde estaban, la pelirrosa le sonrió con forzado agrado, mientras que Sasuke lo observaba con antipatía y odio.

El pelirrojo paso por alto aquella mirada y se acerco de una vez a la ojijade para abrazarla tomándola por sorpresa.

Sasuke observo la escena sintiéndose de repente enfermo y enfadado y Sakura intento corresponder el abrazo sin mostrarse tan incomoda por este, tanto por el cariño que Sasori le mostraba como por el hecho de que Sasuke estaba a su lado viéndolos.

**-Te ves hermosa**.- le dijo Sasori separándose de ella, le agarro del rostro y estampo sus labios contra los de ella con fuerza consciente de que el Uchiha los observara.

El moreno no hizo más que apartar la mirada mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Sakura no le correspondió en ningún momento, se separo de él halándolo por los hombros ya que Sasori parecía no quererse alejarse, pero el pelirrojo no se inmuto ante tal acto

**-Ahh… hola Uchiha**.- saludo con fingida amabilidad que Sasuke noto, pero Sakura no

**-Hmp**.- expreso observándolo de pies a cabeza con desprecio, volteo hacia la pelirrosa y esta lo observo igualmente-. **Hasta mañana**.- susurro asintiendo con la cabeza, Sakura le regalo una dulce sonrisa y luego bajo la mirada con vergüenza.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Sasori con suma prepotencia y altivez sonriendo de costado, luego sin más, dio media vuelta y fue hacia su auto, monto este rápidamente y de igual manera lo arranco

**-Bien… Sakura vamos.- **dijo el pelirrojo ofreciéndole la mano, la ojijade le sonrió levemente y la cogio, ambos se acercaron al coche y Sasori caballerosamente le ayudo a subir. Luego de unos minutos se encontraban en camino al parque de diversión.

.

.

.

**Sakura** se mostraba tranquila y feliz y en parte lo estaba pues Sasori era muy amable y tierno, siempre la llenaba de atenciones y se centraba únicamente en ella, eso le hacia sentirse muy bien pero al mismo tiempo sentía una culpa en los hombros pues ella a pesar de todo no podía verlo como algo mas que un amigo.

Observo como Sasori se alejaba hacia el puesto donde vendían algodones de azúcar, sonrió levemente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Ella no podía engañarse y no quería engañarlo a él pero decirle la verdad seria dañarlo, suspiro suavemente.

.

Sasori la hacia sentir protegida y querida pero eso no era suficiente… no lo era.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**…_::Fin del capitulo::…_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_***Notas de la autora***_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**P**or fin, despues de un tiempo de desaparecida e vuelto, urrrra. Bueno solo fueron un par de meses ¿cierto? sino menos.

Nuevo capitulo, historia extraña, cliche ¿verdad?

No me hagan caso, estoy un tanto rara ultimamente. Bueno lo unico que queria decirles es que siento verdaderamente tardar tanto, ultimamente he tenido un odioso bloqueo mental y no tengo en que escribir, no se si se los dije, pero mi laptop se arruino y ese es la principal razon por la que no les he subido las continuaciones tan rapidamente, como lo deseo, pero les tengo una buena noticia... al menos. He estado trabajando en la continuacion de tres historias, para quienes las leen he ahi:

_"Peligrosa tentacion"_

_"Angelus lacrimis"_

_"El misterio de la felicidad"_

No se cual terminare primero, y por consecuente no se cual les voy a subir primero, pero les prometo que lo hare, a mas tardar el fin de semana de la otra semana. ¿ok?

Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide, hace poco subi una historia "_Pasiones secretas"_, y creo que la mayoria de ustedes me maldicieron por ello, ya que sigo subiendo historias, en vez de terminar las que ya tengo, pero he aqui mi explicacion, aunque creo que les parecera estupido

La verdad es que queria llegar a las veinte historias, y desde ahi empezar a terminarlas una por una, les juro que no subire otra, al menos hasta que tenga diez terminadas, o que sean one-shot, pero de otra manera, no.

Pues eso era lo ultimo, perdon si los aburri, XD.

Y como siempre, besos y abrazos, los quiero a todos, y que papa Dios los cuide a ustedes y a sus familias, alla donde quieran que vivan. _**Sayonara.**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Advertencias del capítulo: **__(Lenguaje obsceno)_

_**.**_

_**Diclaimer: **__Naruto y sus personajes __**NO **__me pertenece_

_**.**_

_**Nota: **__Esta historia es completa y absolutamente __**MIA**__, y no es permitido tomarla sin mi autorización_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Sentimiento escondido**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_***Capitulo 9***_

**_._**

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Acercamientos<em>_"_**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**E**ntro a su salón pausadamente saludando a sus amigos, con sonrisas y señales de mano. Ese día Sakura se había levantado de un especial humor no justificado, aunque tampoco quería indagar en el asunto. Así que con pausa se acercó a su puesto a un lado de Sasuke y se sentó tranquilamente volteando hacia él.

Lo extraño del asunto fue que el moreno tenía su mirada fija en ella observándola con sus ojos negros más oscurecidos de lo normal.

Sakura se ruborizo en un acto de inconsciencia y natural timidez y paso saliva con dificultad mientras sus manos empezaban a perder temperatura y temblaban ligeramente

**-¿Sasuke-kun?****…**** ¿pasa algo?**- pregunto con voz atascada, el pelinegro simplemente desvio la mirada de ella encogiéndose de hombros

**-Nada importante**.- respondió con indiferencia, Sakura sonrió volteando hacia la ventana a su lado, creyendo ingenuamente en lo que el le había dicho y Sasuke nuevamente fijo su mirada en ella, de soslayo.

Y es que no podía evitar hacerlo, si bien era cierto que desde que se había reconciliado con Sakura lo hacía cuando ella no lo notaba ahora simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

El día anterior Sasuke no había podido dejar de pensarla en ningún tan solo momento de la tarde y noche, y eso le hacía sentirse extraño pues era algo a lo que indudablemente no acostumbraba, lo más bizarro del asunto fue que incluso cuando Karin le llamo al celular, se sintió tan poco ansioso o animado que le dijo que no se encontraba bien y le colgó.

Algo andaba mal con él y se lo repitió mientras observaba las facciones del rostro de Sakura con sumo disimulo para que nadie lo notara. Se dio cuenta entonces que la pelirrosa tenía rasgos suavemente delicados y finos. Recorrió con la mirada su rostro de porcelana hasta que se detuvo en su boca.

Y un pensamiento para nada común e inquietante cruzo la cabeza del moreno en ese momento y se preguntó cómo sabrían los labios de Sakura.

_¿Serían tan suaves como se veían?_

Sasuke desvió bruscamente la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, alboroto su cabello y apoyó su frente en el pupitre.

_¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? _

**-Algo está mal**.- pensó desconcertado y frustrado por no conseguir poner en línea sus pensamientos-. **Maldita sea**.- se dijo molesto, él no podía estar deseando besar a su mejor amiga. No podía verla como mujer. No podía desear tocarla y acariciarla.

**-¡No!**- pensó escandalizado por el hilo que llevaban sus cavilaciones. Un gruñido escapo desde el fondo de su pecho llamando la atención de la pelirrosa. Sakura volteo hacia él observando con curiosidad su tensa postura

**-Sasuke-kun.**- le llamo suavemente.

El moreno no contesto, es más, ni siquiera la había escuchado, en ese momento estaba reprimiéndose mentalmente por sus pensamientos insanos

**-¿Sasuke-kun?**- volvió a llamar, pero al igual que antes no recibió contestación.

Sakura se levanto de su pupitre, se acercó al moreno y lo observo fijamente. Tenía el cuerpo tenso y las manos sobre su cabeza, su frente estaba apoyada contra el pupitre y los mechones largos de su cabello le tapaban el rostro.

.

Al notarlo de esa manera la preocupación la embargo, se puso de cuclillas frente a él y respiro profundamente antes de hablar

**-Sasuke-kun**.- dijo con suavidad. El moreno se sobresaltó notablemente al escuchar esa voz tan cerca suyo y Sakura sorprendida al verlo de esa manera casi cae de espalda si no fuera porque se sostuvo de los bordes del pupitre de él.

**-¿Qué?**- le pregunto Sasuke seriamente mirando hacia otro lado mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**-¿Qué te pasa?**- pregunto ella de igual manera, Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia ella y luego la desvió lanzando una maldición al aire

**-Nada**.- susurro en un tono seco

**-Sasuke que****…****.- **callo y tomo asiento rápidamente cuando el profesor entro a su salón, observo a Sasuke pero este no le devolvió la mirada, Sakura suspiro con cansancio y apoyo su codo en el pupitre y la barbilla en su mano.

El moreno la miro de reojo al tanto de sus movimientos y luego decidió desviar la mirada al maestro, no quería que sus pensamientos nuevamente le traicionaran aunque estaba seguro que eso seguiría sucediendo

.

.

.

.

.

**C**aminaba tranquilamente pensando en lo que sucedía y en el extraño ambiente que en ese día, que antes había creído rosa, se respiraba en el aire.

Sasuke andaba un tanto extraño desde que llego al colegio, parecía evitar mirarla y eso le dolía.

Suspiro con los labios temblorosos y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde estaba segura estaría sola.

La profesora de literatura había faltado a clases porque al parecer había tenido un accidente, Sakura solamente esperaba que no estuviera mal.

Suspiro nuevamente, el director les dijo que tenían la hora libre ya que no había un maestro sustituto, por lo que había decidido salir del salón al no encontrar algo mejor que hacer. Ino estaba ligado con Sai, Hinata y Naruto estaba muy acaramelado y Sasuke estaba por el momento inaccesible con ella.

Suspiro por tercera vez al pensar en el último y se adentró a la biblioteca, la cual tal como pensó esta estaba vacía.

Se acercó a los estantes y observo el primero buscando algo interesante, cogio un libro y lo abrió pasando hojas rápidamente. Su concentración estaba en ese único punto hasta que unos pequeños ruidos llamaron su atención.

Sakura cerró el libro con suavidad y lo apretó contra su pecho mientras fruncía delicadamente el ceño, intentando concentrarse y distinguir que eran esos sonidos, los cuales sin duda aseguraba eran respiraciones irregulares, bastantes agitadas por cierto.

Se acercó con cautela hasta al origen del ruido y al doblar en una esquina paro de golpe mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

Sobre una de las mesas de estudio se encontraba una joven de cabello rojo a la cual reconocía perfectamente. Karin. Y sobre ella penetrándola salvajemente había un chico corpulento y alto, de cabello castaño al cual no reconocía ya que estaba de espaldas.

Su impresión era muda y total, estaba tan atónica por la escena que el libro que sostenía contra su pecho, se deslizo de sus manos haciendo un estruendo al caer en el suelo.

Inmediatamente la mirada de ambos muchachos se fijó en ella y lo primero que la pelirrosa atino hacer fue correr.

.

Sakura salió de la biblioteca y corrió con todo lo que le permitía su aparato locomotor mientras las imágenes que recién había visto se repetían en su cabeza como escenas de película de suspenso, resultándole asquerosas y repulsivas.

Entre más corría Sakura sentía como el aire empezaba a escapar de sus pulmones con demasiada rapidez obligándola sin mucha opción a detenerse, ya bastante lejos de la biblioteca, por suerte. Se apoyó en una pared mientras trataba de respirar en un intento inútil, pues entre más inhalaba se sentía cada vez más agotada.

Busco rápidamente en el bolsillo de su camisa y saco el inhalador de esta, lo acerco a su boca con urgencia y lo presiono soltando el oxígeno, que con enorme alivio entro a sus pulmones. Sakura puso una mano en su pecho mientras tosía, cuando finalmente logro controlar la sensación desagradable de asfixia empezó a caminar con paso lento y débil hacia su salón el cual ya estaba cerca, pero fue un jalón del pelo la que la detuvo e hizo caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Aturdida y débil se quejó por tan brutal impacto y aún más por la mano que le sostenía el cabello con fuerza

**-¿Qué piensas estupida?****…**** ¿qué voy a dejar que le digas a Sasuke lo que vistes?- **dijo Karin halándole para atrás la cabeza, Sakura lanzo un gemido de dolor y su respiración se acelero

**-¿Que ha-ces?**- pregunto en un susurro con voz ahogada

**-¿Así que ahora quieres contarle a Sasuke lo que viste para que él me deje?****…**** pues te aviso que no te será tan fácil**.- aseguro la pelirroja con voz venenosa, Sakura frunció el ceño y quiso levantarse pero Karin le agarro con más fuerza y le halo nuevamente la cabeza hacia atrás

**-Suelta-me**.- dijo intentando liberarse vanamente, la posición en que estaba no le favorecía nada, contando que aún se sentía débil por el ataque de asma que había tenido

**-Si tú le intentas decir algo a Sasuke la pagaras.- **la amenazo la ojirroja halándole más el cabello

**-¿Que ha-ras?**- le pregunto Sakura con dificultad pero desafío, después de todo las de perder las llevaba Karin. La pelirroja rio desconcertándola

**-Tal vez decirle que estas perdidamente enamorada de él desde hace años**.- dijo con prepotencia, el aire escapo de una sola vez de los pulmones de Sakura-. **¿O acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta?****…**** eres más que obvia niña**.- le susurró al oído con voz divertida y cínica antes de soltarla.

Sakura empezó a respirar a bochadas y al no conseguir que el aire entrara a sus pulmones busco con desesperación su inhalador en el suelo, ya que se le había caído cuando Karin había halado de ella.

La pelirroja rio de buena gana y miro el objeto que estaba a sus pies, se agacho y lo cogio con la mano derecha

**-¿Quieres esto?**- le pregunto moviéndolo frente a ella, de un lado a otro. Sakura levanto la mirada a ella y empezó a gatear hacia donde estaba mientras intentaba recuperar el aire sin llegar a lograrlo, los jadeos salian cada vez con mas fuerza de su boca-. **Que patética te ves.- **rio con maldad**-. Bueno, ya sabes querida****…**** si Sasuke se entera de lo que acabas de ver****…**** diré frente a todo el colegio que tu estas enamorada de él****…**** y eso sería muy penoso para Sasuke linda****…**** imagínate, su mejor amiga, la chica que nunca le había pretendido y en quien más confiaba le amaba en su secreto****…**** te terminaría despreciando**.- dijo con sorna antes de tirar el inhalador e irse de allí.

Sakura a como pudo llego al objeto que estaba en el piso y lo cogio con la mano temblorosa, lo acerco con urgencia a su boca y cuando el aire por fin entro a sus pulmones respiro profundamente mientras jadeaba, las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

.

Se levantó a duras penas y apoyándose en la pared llego a su salón. Sentía tan débil las piernas que estaba en un punto en el cual le dolían. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta del aula tratando de sostenerse con las manos pues sentía que estaba a punto flaquear y miro el interior intentado encontrar con la mirada a Sasuke.

El moreno en ese preciso instante volteo hacia la puerta por auto reflejo y se levantó de inmediato de su puesto al verla tan pálida y débil

**-¿Sakura?**- dijo preocupado, la pelirrosa le sonrió débilmente y luego todo se volvió negro y sintió como perdía las fuerzas. Sasuke corrió hacia ella rápidamente logrando atajarla antes de que impactara contra el suelo. El moreno la volteo hacia él y agarro su rostro con una mano

**-¡Sakura!****…**** Sakura**.- la llamo golpeando suavemente su mejilla derecha

**-¡Sakura! ¡Oh dios!**- dijo Ino acercandose a ellos a carrera

**-Sakura-chan**.- susurro Hinata desde donde estaba en su asiento, observando la escena paralizada, Naruto quien estaba a su lado siguió la dirección que su novia miraba con interés y se levantó de golpe de la silla.

Los murmullos en el aula empezaron.

**-¿Qué demonios paso?**- pregunto alterado el ojiazul acercandose inmediatamente.

Sasuke pasó una mano bajo las piernas de la pelirrosa y el cargo sin dificultad alguna. El inhalador se deslizo de la mano de Sakura y cayo a sus pies. Y Sasuke observo el objeto mientras el miedo le invadía

**-Ino cojéelo, hay que ir a la enfermería**.- dijo dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia dicho lugar con ella en brazos.

La rubia les siguió con el inhalador en las manos mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, igual que Hinata y Naruto

.

.

.

.

.

**A**brió lentamente los ojos sintiendo que la pesadez en estos le dificultaba con creces la tarea, frunció el ceño mientras intentaba erguirse pero el dolor en sus extremidades la obligo a lanzar un lamentoso quejido.

**-No te levantes**.- le ordeno Sasuke seriamente, Sakura empezó a buscarlo con la mirada y lo encontró a su lado sentado en una silla, de brazos cruzados

**-¿Que paso?**- le pregunto con voz ronca viendole a los ojos.

**-Te desmayaste**.- le informo el moreno mirándola penetrantemente. Los ojos de Sakura se expandieron mientras los recuerdos de lo sucedido llegaban de golpe a su cabeza haciendo que le doliese terriblemente

**-Yo****…**** no lo recuerdo**.- mintió bajando la mirada mientras se sentaba en la camilla, llevo rápidamente una mano a su cabeza tratando de calmar el malestar que ahora se volvía punzante y molesto. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se levantó de golpe de la silla

**-¿Crees que soy estupido?****…**** tu estas mintiendo****…**** ¿qué demonios paso para que te pusieras tan alterada?**- exigió saber en un tono duro

**-No es nada**.- susurro ella encogiéndose de hombros

**-No me quieras ver la cara de pendejo Sakura****…**** recuerda que no estás hablando con cualquiera, ahora mismo dime que te paso**.- le dijo fuertemente.

Sakura bajo aún más la mirada mientras su cuerpo temblaba y Sasuke al notarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Se sentó a un lado de la cama y le agarro del mentón haciéndole verlo.

.

Suspiro con pesadez al observar las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas sonrosadas de la chica y las limpio con delicadeza una a una mientras suspiraba nuevamente

**-Eres una molestia**.- susurro mirándola fijamente

**-Lo siento**.- dijo ella intentado desviar la mirada, Sasuke no se lo permitió agarrandola firmemente de la barbilla. Recorrió con la mirada sus facciones hasta detenerse en sus labios entreabiertos y nuevamente la curiosidad y el deseo le invadieron.

Su consciencia y sentido de lógica se bloqueó casi instantáneamente, su razón se fue por la coña y lo único que predomino en él, en ese momento, fueron sus inconsciente acciones y los instintos que tiempo atrás había mantenido a raya con pura sensatez. Sasuke no se dio cuenta de cuando puso ambas manos en las mejillas de ella y empezó a acariciarlas mientras lentamente y sin ser muy racional en ello se acercaba a su rostro, Sakura estaba tan atontada e incrédula que apenas movía los músculos cual cadáver.

Cuando sus labios rozaron un escalofrío les recorrió a los dos.

El moreno tomo delicadamente los labios de ella entre los suyos mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca, la acerco a él hasta pegar sus pechos mientras que con sensualidad y experiencia introducía su lengua en la boca de ella haciéndola gemir.

Sakura se agarró de su camisa mientras intentaba apegarse más a él y correspondía con torpeza el beso, Sasuke pasó sus brazos por su cintura y la acerco hasta lo imposible a su cuerpo, tanto que ambos parecieron fundirse con el otro acoplándose perfectamente.

Sasuke acaricio delicadamente la lengua de la pelirrosa y esta gimió extasiada. Los minutos empezaron a transcurrir lentamente y ni siquiera la falta de aire les obligaba a separarse

.

Fue rato después que moreno se alejó de ella lentamente dándole suaves besos en los labios mientras que Sakura con los ojos cerrados intentaba recuperar la respiración con urgencia al igual que el mismo.

Y Sasuke se permitió observarla y los pensamientos insanos volvieron a invadirle haciéndole sentir un pervertido. Intento separarse de ella ligeramente, pero Sakura lo tenía agarrado de la camisa con firmeza por lo que el intento murió en su inicio.

La pelirrosa abrió con lentitud sus orbes y los centro en él ruborizada a más no poder, bajo la mirada con vergüenza mientras lo soltaba despacio y casi con renuencia.

Sasuke se puso de pie y ladeo el rostro apenado, verdaderamente se estaba aprovechando de la debilidad e inocencia de Sakura y aquello le hacía sentirse un depravado. Hundió sus manos en su cabello mientras daba media vuelta dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Todo su lado racional se volcó hacia el cómo en un juicio decisivo declarándolo cruelmente culpable y condenándolo a cadena perpetua.

La culpabilidad junto a un gran alivio y excitación lo estaban confundiendo más de lo que se tenia permitido

Pero todo se vio roto cuando la puerta se abrió deteniendo sus pensamientos y los de la persona a su lado. Dirigió su mirada a dicho lugar y enfureció totalmente al observar al pelirrojo entrar.

Sasori se acercó a Sakura tan rápidamente que el moreno apenas pudo procesar el de que un segundo a otro le estuviera apartando para ocupar el lugar en el que antes él estaba y que desgraciadamente no le correspondía como amigo. Y el Akasuna abrazó a Sakura con una dulzura y cuidado desquiciante, parecía plaga a su lado, mientras Sasuke desviaba la mirada sintiendo una gran furia contra ese tipo.

El ojimiel agarro rápidamente el rostro de Sakura e intento besarla más ella intuyéndolo paso fuertemente sus brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza evitando que él la besase, no lo quería y peor aun cuando Sasuke estaba en la habitación.

El moreno harto y enfadado por la escena decidió salir de ahí rápidamente, no soportaba la idea de que ese tipejo se acercara a Sakura y aun no comprendía por qué o no quería hacerlo.

Y una vez fuera se maldijo a sí mismo y se apoyó en la pared contigua a la puerta, bufo por lo bajo mientras pensaba en el beso que se había dado con Sakura.

Nunca había experimentado sensaciones tan placenteras con un solo beso, ni siquiera con Karin que era una experta en eso.

**-Maldita sea.-** gruño por lo bajo, sabía que no debía haber hecho algo como lo que hizo pues ahora tendría el sabor de Sakura en los labios y eso no lo dejaría tranquilo.

Sonrió de lado con cansancio mientras metía sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigía a su salón.

Tal como lo había pensado antes, Sakura tenía labios suaves de un sabor dulce y delicioso.

La idea de repetirlo le parecía realmente excitante, es más, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas volver a hacerlo, pero sabía que no podía, no cuando ambos tenían una relación con otra persona y ella era su mejor amiga.

.

Y frunció el ceño… nunca había detestado tanto ese último pensamiento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

…_**::Fin del capitulo::**__**…**_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
